Persona 3 x 4 The 2nd Chance of The Truth
by ajibana aiko
Summary: Part sebelumnya : Souji : Souji dan 3 orang lainnya memutuskan untuk menginap sementara di dormitory, bagaimana kondisi mereka, terutama Chie? Cekidot ke dalam aja sodarah! *1 part update! (Ch.2, Part 7), thanks for review and happy read! :D *gomen! late update!*
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning - (Part 1)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4 _by ATLUS with no doubt._  
_

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossever, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

_ Inaba, Yasoinaba Station, 4 April 2012…_

Souji baru saja kembali dari Tokyo karena orang tuanya ternyata dapat pekerjaan mendadak lagi. Kali ini ia berdiri di depan stasiun. Bukan hanya paman dan Nanako saja yang menjemput seperti saat ia datang pertama kali, namun kali ini, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, & Naoto juga ikut menjemput. Lalu kemana Rise dan Teddie? Rise menepati janjinya untuk kembali ke dunia entertain, jadi mulai bulan lalu tidak lama setelah kepergian souji, Rise kembali menjadi artis. Mengetahui bahwa Souji kembali ke Inaba, Rise memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti bulan depanuntuk dapat bertemu senpai 'tercinta'-nya tersebut. Sedangkan Teddie, ia masih sesekali bekerja di Junes walaupun tidak sesering dulu. Ia lebih sering menggunakan wujudnya sebagai beruang dari pada sebagai manusia. Yosuke menghampiri Souji dan merangkul dengan sebelah tangannya sambil berjalan ke arah lain.

"Hei, gara-gara kau kami jadi bolos sekolah tahu…"

"Ah, padahal harusnya kalian kan sekolah. Kita kan bisa bertemu besok, tapi, terima kasih.."

"Kalau bisa menjemput kan lebih baik, partner!" Kata Yosuke sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, tidak usah se formal itu.."

Souji mengerjap. "Kau persis pamanku.."

Paman Doujima mendekat dangan yang lain.

"Wah sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakanku ya? Hei, Souji, selamat datang datang kembali nak. Kau kembali dalam kurun waktu yang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." Paman Doujima pun hanya tertawa.

"Selamat datang lagi, Onii-chan!" Seru Nanako senang sambil menghambur memeluk Souji. " Yay! Aku punya kakak lagi."

Aku kan akan selalu jadi kakaknya Nanako.."kata Souji lembut. (aw, Souji, coba kau katakan itu padaku, aku akan menjerit kegirangan seperti orang gila)

"Yo, Seta-kun, Rasanya sudah lama tidak latihan ya? Ayo kita latihan lagi! Hehehe." Chie tampak bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tanganya ke atas.

"Ya, Sudah, cukup lama." Jawab Seta tersenyum kecil.

"Senpai, yah…selamat datang lagi…" Sapa kanji dengan agak malu (entah apa maksudnya…)

"Terima kasih, Kanji."

"Se-selamat datang kembali, senpai…" Sapa Naoto dengan wajah malu.

Souji berhenti memandangi Naoto sejenak. Ia tampak mengenakan seragam sailor Yasogami High. Souji kelihatan agak bingung walaupun wajahnya datar-datar saja. Naoto yang sedari tadi di perhatikan begitu langsung tersipu malu sambil menunduk.

"A-aku hanya me-mencoba seragam ini saja kok…maaf, ini memang tidak cocok.." kata Naoto yang menahan malu setengah mati.

"Tidak, kau manis kok"

Wajah Naoto tampak memerah. Ia hampir salah tingkah setelah Souji berkata begitu. Matanya berputar kemana-mana sangking berdebarnya.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak heran waktu festival sekolah itu Nanako-maksudku si peramal itu-bilang bahwa kau adalah…gigo…ngg..'natural player'…" celetuk Yosuke dengan miris.

"Yosuke…" jawab Souji datar.

Pandangan souji beralih pada Yukiko yang tampak diam dari tadi. Ia menunggu Souji untuk menyapanya. Souji terus menatapnya dan membuat Yukiko jadi bingung (hei, Souji, dia malu tuh...). Wajahnya memerah. Ia tampak mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain sangking malunya. Dan parahnya, Souji tidak berhenti memandanginya. Tentu dengan wajah datarnya itu.(kalau aku yang di pandangi terus mungkin aku akan langsung pingsan sangking senangnya.

"Ha-halo…Souji-kun…la-lama tak bertemu.."

"Hai, Yukiko, kau sudah dapat lisensimu?"

"Su-sudah…tapi sepertinya hanya akan kusimpan saja."

"Oh, begitu ya. Apa kau selalu sehat selama aku pergi sebulan ini?"

"I-iya…" jawab Yukiko tersipu.

Mendadak hening…

"Ya,ya dari pada ini menjadi semakin hening, bagaimana kalau kita makan di Aiya? Aku akan traktir semuanya." Kata paman Doujima tiba-tiba.

"Wahaaa~! Ayah baik sekali!" seru Nanako senang."Ayo ke Aiya!"

"Ayo!" Seru semuanya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong sepertinya mobilku tidak cukup untuk semuanya jadi…"

"Tenang paman, aku dan Souji akan naik motorku, hehehe." Kata Yosuke bangga sambil menunjuk motor skuternya yang berwarna oranye itu.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah dapat motor?"

"Ya…semua dari hasil tabunganku selama ini, minus baju kuma yang waktu itu." Katanya kesal sambil menatap Chie dangan wajah kebencian."Ngomong-ngomong, lesensinya, aku dibantu banyak oleh pamanmu."

Souji mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya paman Doujima lagi.

"Yosh!" seru semuanya.

Akhirnya semua pergi ke Aiya untuk pergi makan merayakan 'kepulangan' Souji.

_ Tatsumi Port Island, Dormitory, waktu yang sama…_

"Ok, aku bosan…" keluh Junpei sambil duduk di kursi sofa dekat pintu masuk.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara? Mendengarkanmu seperti mendengarkan radio rusak." Protes Yukari kemudian.

"Berisik…" cibir Junpei.

Hari ini semua anggota S.E.E.S. berkumpul di bawah dikarenakan Minato yang hilang tiba-tiba. Sebelum pergi, Minato hanya mengucapkan 'aku pergi dulu' pada koromaru (?) dan pergi entah kemana. Awalnya mereka kira ia tidak pergi jauh, tapi masalahnya ia pergi terlalu pagi dan tidak mengangkat telepon sama sekali, sepertinya sengaja di matikan. Kemana Minato sebenarnya? Apa dia ada janji? Tapi sepagi itu? Dengan siapa?

"Aduh kemana sih? Kok aku jadi khawatir?" Tanya Fuuka cemas.

"Jangan-jangan dia kabur karena kau bilang kemarin padanya ingin membuatkan sarapan…mungkin?" balas Ken.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kemana anak itu?" redam Akihiko.

"Lagipula kenapa Koromaru? Kan masih ada manusia di sini, ya maksudku…" celetuk Aigis.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau kau itu manusia.." kata Junpei tiba-tiba.

Semua mendadak hening sambil memandang Mitsuru yang sedari tadi tampak tenang-tenang saja. Tak ada satupunyang berani bertanya 'mengapa kau tampak tenang?' padanya. Maksudku…belum satu pun.

"Ka-kau…tidak…cemas?" Tanya Yukari memberanikan diri.

Semua terkejut sambil melihat kea rah Yukari. Mitsuru pun tidak menjawab. Namun kelihatan seali dari sorot matanya kalau dia cemas. Yukari pun kembali bertanya dengan takut.

"Se-sebenarnya…ka-kau…cemas…kan?"

Mitsuru hanya memandanginya dan membuat bulu kuduk Yukari juga Fuuka dan Ken yang duduk di sebelahnya berdiri. "Baik, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi…"

"Tidak apa-apa…ya, aku sangat cemas…" jawab Mitsuru kemudiam sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya,

"Ya,ya, aku sih nggak heran kalau dia cemas. Wajar kan?" kata Junpei kemudian.

"Aku sangat mengerti kok, ya ,ya…" lanjut Akihiko.

Yukari menatap Junpei dan Akihiko keji.

"Aku nggak tahu senpai dan Stupei jadi kompak begitu…" cibir Yukari ketus.

"Kami nggak kompak!" Seru mereka berdua.

Hening…

"Jangan ikuti kata-kataku!" seru mereka berdua lagi.

Semua memandangi Junpei dan Akihiko dengan tatapan tidak ingin ikut campur.

"DIAM KAU!" Junpei dan Akihiko saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

"Berisik!" bentak Mitsuru mendadak.

Suasana hening kembali. Junpei dan Akihiko pun tampak terdiam menunduk.

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan sekarang kemana kira-kira Minato pergi." Mitsuru mengmabil alih suasana.

Semua tampak berpikir apa yang sebernarnya terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu kira-kira ia kemana.

"Bagaimana kalau kia mencarinya menyebar? Itu akan lebih efektif. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana kalau dia tidak ditemukan di mana pun di kota ini? Apa dianaik kereta keluar kota?" jelas Fuuka sambil menggunakan kemampuan analisisnya (buakn personanya)

"Ya, aku rasa kau benar. Tapi keluar kota? Untuk apa? Memang dia punya tujuan?" Tanya Yukari.

"Mungkin, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak tahu pasti."

"Padahal dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Ada-ada saja…" celetuk Akihiko tiba-tiba.

"Aku yakin dia masih belum sembuh benar." Kata Aigis kemudian.

"Mungkin dia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk check up.." kata Ken sambil menerawang jauh.

Mendadak hening. Lalu semua meng-oh dengan keras.

"Oh iyaMungkin ia pergike rumah sakit untuk check up rutin!" seru Fuuka takjub.

"Kau pintar Ken!" seru Yukari senang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Ken.

"Tapi apa kalian yakin?" Tanya Aigis yang merusak suasana secara tiba-tiba dan membuat semua down. Hening kembali. Namun tiba-tiba Junpei mengangkat tanganya. Tentu semua spontan melihat kearahnya. Wajahnya pucat dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Anu…kupikir dia memang pergi ke rumah sakit.." dia mulai angkat bicara.

Semua memandangi Junpei dengan heran. Ada apa dengan Junpei?

"Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu..Iori.." kata Mitsuru dengan agak kesal dan marah. Semua mulai menjauh dari arah Mitsuru.

"Ka-kan aku bilang mungkin dia pergi…ahahahaha…"

"Tapi kenapa kau telihat yakin sekali, Iori?" Tanya Mitsuru dengan lebih menakutkan. Kali ini dengan tatapan 'sinar laser'.

"Iya, iya! Maaf aku lupa bilang! Bukan maksudku…!"

Mendadak handphone Mitsuru berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk. Ia segera melihat isi pesannya, matanya terbelalak Ia pun memandangi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Dari Minato, ia ingin bertemu kita di Stasiun sekarang…penting."

_ Inaba, Aiya Chinese Food, kemudian…_

"Haha! Ini benar-benar enak! Terima kasih paman! Akau berhutang padamu!" seru Chie senang. "Aku tambah!"

"Hei Satonaka, sadar diri dong! Kau sudah makan berapa mangkuk hah?!" protes Yosuke. " Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Kuma."

"Berisik! Urus saja makananmu!" deisi Chie sambil menatap Yosuke kesal.

Semua tampak menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Yasuke dengan tahu diri hanya memesan beef bowl standar. Naoto dan Kanji juga memesan menu yang sama. Yukiko memesan udon dengan fried tofu (?) (kalo nggak pernah dengar yang begituan ada Chinese restaurant, anggap saja ada). Nanako dan Doujima memesan beef steak. Lalu dengan tanpa ampun, Chie sudah memesan pirirng ketiga. Sedangkan Souji memesan menu special yang hanya bisa ditawarkan pada hari hujan, Mega Beef Bowl! Makanan yang hanya bisa dihabiskan dengan memenuhi knowledge, understanding, expression, dan diligence seseorang! Awalnya paman Doujima dan Nanako tidak yakin bahwa Souji dapat menghsbiskannya, namun setelah mendengar pendapat semua orang, mereka berdua agak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hari ini house kok." Kata Doujima.

"Benar nih?! Wah! Terima kasih paman!" seru Chie senang.

"Tapi kan, Satonaka…" gerutu Yosuke kesal. "Ah sudahlah…"

Yosuke melanjutkan makannya. Ia pun melirik pada Souji yang tampak menikmati makanannya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Wajah Yosuke memerah. Ia baru sadar ia…

"Hentikan! Waaaa!" seru Yosuke sambil berdiri dari kurinya. " Aku menyilangkan (?) persilangan (?) yang harusnya nggak boleh disilangkan! (…)" ( pengandaian matematika…)

"Ada apa sih, Hanamura? Berisik sekali…" gerutu Chie.

"Bukan! Aku merasa aneh!" jawabnya kesal.

"Sudah kunilang, kau terlalu naïf…" sahut Souji tiba-tiba.

"Berisik! Hentikan! Memang kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa hah?!" seru Yosuke makin kesal. " Arggghhh! Dejavu yang menyebalkan! Awas kau, Souji!"

Souji menatapnya datar.

"Tidak udah menatapku seperti itu…"

Semua menyelesaikan makannya. Naoto hampir mati kekenyangan karena porsi yang terlalu banya untuknya (yah, habis baru sarapan pagi)

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naoto?" Tanya Souji tiba-tiba. " Kau terlihat..pucat.."

Naoto mempertegak duduknya. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Souji sedikit pun.

"Kenapa kau jadi aneh begitu, Naoto?" Tanya Kanji.

"A-aneh apanya?! Aku tidak aneh kok! Ka-kau yang aneh.."

"Hah?" kata Kanji bingung. Ia merasa Naoto benar-benar aneh.

Setelah itu, mereka semua pergi keluar untuk kembali pulang. Namun Souji meminta izin paman Doujima untuk pergi ke Junes sebentar bersama yang lain sebelum pulang kerumah. Doujima juga mengingatkan Souji agar ia tidak pulang terlalu lama karena Souji baru saja menempuh perjalanan jauh. Setelah itu mereka berpisah dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Junes. Ditengah perjalanan Souji sengaja dibiarkan berjalan berdua di paling belakang agar dapat megobrol santai. Souji tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu begitu pula dengan Yukiko.

"Se-seta-kun…anu…"

"Amagi…"

Ketika mereka mengatakan itu bersama-sama, mendadak mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Yukiko tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Sebenarnya Souji bisa saja langsung mengatakannya tapi ia menunggu Yukiko angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau saja duluan…" sela Souji datar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Seta-kun duluan saja…"

"Baik…aku langsung pada pokok masalahnya saja…"

Yukiko dan Souji mengehentikan langkah mereka.

"Kalau begini terus, aku tidak tahu kedepannya seperti apa…berpisah?"

Yap, dengan begini Souji berhasil mengatakannya. Bahkan saya sebagai penulis (bahasa karya tulis Xd) tidak berani menuliskan kelanjutannya ketika Yukiko pamit pulang sambil menangis dan mengucapkan terima kasih bahwa ia tidak perlu mengatakannya. Baik, kita lewati saja bagian menyedihkan dan tidak penting ini dan beralih ke food court Junes.

"Hee..Souji, kau yakin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yosuke antara bingung dan cemas.

"Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa saat pulang nanti, kupiting kau sampai remuk, Seta…" celetuk Chie datar dengan tatapan menghina.

"Luar biasa, senpai benar-benar seorang player sejati…" kata Kanji dengan wajah agak kaget.

"Ehem…jadi bagaimana kalau kita langsung..to the point saja? Jadi ada apa, senpai?" potong naoto mengalihkan suasana.

Souji mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Sebuah kunci berwarna biru dongker. Namun kunci tersebut agak berbeda dari kunci velvet room yang biasanya.

"Itu…apa?" Tanya Yosuke bingung.

Semua menatap Souji dengan tampak terdiam. Akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Aku minta maaf soal Yukiko tapi yang lebih penting, ini kunci _Velvet Headquarters Mansion_. Aku tidak yakin apakah igor benar-benar ingin 3 dari kalian ikut ke sana…"

"3 dari kami? _Velvet Headquarters Mansion_?" Tanya Naoto bingung.

TBC

Thanks for the review!


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning - (Part 2)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4_, _Persona 4 The Golden_ by ATLUS with no doubt._  
_

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character,Crossover, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

**_Tatsumi Port Island, Stasiun Iwatodai, beberapa waktu yang lalu…_**

Mereka pun tiba di stasiun dan mendapati Minato sedang berdiri di salah satu sudut pintu masuk stasiun. Ia tampak memang sudah menunggu para anggota S.E.E.S. lain datang. Ia tampak agak sayu dan pucat, namun tidak mengurangi tampangnya yang super cool itu. Headset dan MP3 Player kesayangannya pun tampak dipakai. NP-nya, Burn My Dread (jadi ingat pertama kali ia datang ke stasiun port island dan memutar lagu yang sama *mengingat kenangan~*)

"Minato! Seru seseorang dari jauh.

Mendengar namanya di panggil oleh suara yang sangat familiar, ia melepas headsetnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut. Seorang wanita muda berambut merah agak panjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketua OSIS berkarisma Kirijo Mitsuru?

"Hai, Mitsuru…kalian juga. Cepat juga datangnya." Jawab Minato sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tampak celingukan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Namun tampaknya tidak ada yang begitu peduli soal itu.

"Jadi bagaimana…medical check upnya..tadi..?" Tanya Mitsuru dengan agak di tahan..

"Ya katanya aku masih harus banyak istirahat. Mungkin baru minggu depan aku bisa masuk sekolah."

"O-oh…begitu…syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa…"

"Hei, sobat, kau bikin cemas saja!" celetuk Junpei yang menghampiri Minato kemudian.

"Junpei…aku yakin kau lupa bilang…" kata Minato datar.

"A-aku minta maaf…nah, tapi gara-gara itu aku bisa lihat wajah tsundere-nya Mitsuru-senpai lho! Tahu tidak? Tadi waktu kau 'menghilang' mendadak itu, Mitsuru-senpai menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya yang an—"

Junpei pun terbang ditonjok Mitsuru.

"Nah, Minato, ada apa kita dipanggil mendadak kemari?" Tanya Mitsuru dengan tersenyum (yang bahkan nggak bisa kubayangkan apa dia pernah tersenyum ala manga shoujo sebelumnya)

"Mitsuru,,kau mengertikan…" jawab Minato agak takut.

"Ya?" tanyanya lagi pura-pura tidak tahu dengan senyum yang lebih lebar (kalau aku mungkin akan segera mengungsi dari situ)

". . . ." Minato hanya memandang Mitsuru datar.

"Sudah..cepat katakan saja…" geram Mitsuru akhirnya (yey! Dia kembali!)

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang, siapa?"

"Anggap saja orang yang bangkit kemabli dari kuburnya."

"A-apa?!"

"Hey Minato! Kau sudah lama menunggu?" teriak sesorang dari jauh.

Mereka memandang pada asal suara itu. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tanpa dosa dengan rambut model landak yang mengenakan syal panjang berwarna kuning dengan senyumnya yang….(nggak nahan deh…)

"Wah! Semuanya datang ya?" serunya senang.

Semua memandang anak itu dengan kaget dan mata terbelalak. Semua tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! ORANG YANG BANGKIT DARI KUBUR! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!" teriak Junpei yang datang entah dari mana.

Dia kembali terbang ditendang oleh Yukari.

"Tidak usah copy paste sambil teriak-teriak begitu, Stupei!" geram Yukari kesal. Sesudah memastikan Junpei telah sampai di planet entah di mana, ia beralih memandang anak laki-laki itu dengan takut. "Ke-kenapa..dia…?!"

Ken dan Koromaru bersembunyi di belakang Fuuka, sedangkan Fuuka bersembunyi di belakang Yukari, Yukari bersembunyi di belakang Akihiko, lalu Akihiko menggeser sedikit kebelakang Mitsuru, kemudia Mitsuru bersembunyi dibelakang Minato. Dan, oh ya! Junpei masih belum kembali dari perjalanannya di langit angkasa nan luas di sana.

"Ka-kalian mau main anak ayam?" Tanya Minato bingung.

"KAU NGGAK BISA LIAT RYOUJI DISITU?!" protes semua orang dibelakangnya.

"Ya..terus kenapa? Apa dia terlihat akan membunuh kalian?"

Semua terdiam tertunduk.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Minato…sebaiknya kau tidak usah bilang aku ada di sini…"kata Ryouji sedih. "Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu…hei Fuuka, aku yakin kau tahu kalau Nyx sudah tidak ada…kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Ya.."jawab Fuuka singkat.

Singkat cerita mereka kembali ke dormitory agar Fuuka dapat menggunakan kekuatan personanya dengan leluasa. Ia mendapati bahwa Avatar Nyx tidak ada di dalam Ryouji dan dari situ semua percaya kalau ia tidak berbahanya lagi. Namun Fuuka menemukan persona yang mirip Avatar Nyx itu. Ryouji pun bahkan baru tahu kalau ia mempunyai persona dan nama persona itu masih Nyx juga (sangking tidak ada ide nama lain untuk persona baru Ryouji ini).

Dan ditengah kehiruk-pikukkan itu, Minato terus memandangi kunci berwarna biru dongker ditangannya. Mitsuru pun angkat bicara.

"Itu…kunci apa?"

"VelvetHeadquaterMansion. Inilah alasan mengapa aku ingin memanggil kalian sebenarnya. Jadi aku ingin kau, Akihiko-san, dan Junpei ikut denganku kali ini sesuai instruksi Igor."

"Velvet Headquater…Mansion?"


	3. Chapter 1 : The Beginning - (Part 3)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4_, _Persona 4 The Golden_ by ATLUS with no doubt._  
_

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character,Crossover, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

**Inaba, Yasogami High School, 5 Apri 2012...**

"Oh maaf, Seta, aku nggak tahu ternyata kau yang lebih terpuruk. Aku merasa, tindakanmu kemarin sangat benar. Bahkan sebagai teman dekatnya, aku ingin mewakli meminta maaf padamu apalagi kemarin pun aku sempat mengancammu."

"Ya, Souji...aku bahkan nggak tahu ternyata dia begitu padamu selama ini"

Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang di atap bertiga. Saat itu Yukiko tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Naoto sedang menyalin catatan pelajaran yang tertinggal kemarin. Sedangkan Kanji sedang berkonsultasi dengan guru ekstrakulikuler menjahit untuk kelanjut ekstranya disitu untuk satu tahun mendatang lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, Kanji dan Naoto kebetulan ditempatkan di satu kelas tahun ini. (Ahahahaha~, ada yang senang, ada yang senang~)

Kira-kira, mengapa Chie dan Yosuke tiba-tiba berkata begitu? Memang ada apa denganYukiko?

"Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak 1 bulan kalian pacaran?! Souji, aku jadi benar-benar kasihan padamu..."

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Yukiko bisa bermain dibelakang.."

"Bahasa apa...itu, Yosuke?" tanya Chie dengan tatapan menghina.

Yah,jadi sekitar bulan Februari lalu -3 bulan setelah Souji dan Yukiko jadian- Souji melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Yukiko sedang -yah kau tahu apalah- dengan seorang pria asing didekat Amagiya Inn. Setelah kejadian itu, Souji sempar tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu sangking shocknya. Sejak dari situlah hubungan Souji dan Yukiko merenggang -hingga kemarin- Souji memutuskan untuk mengakhirhi hubungan ini sebelum menjadi semkain parah. Lalu pula, kemarin malam Yukiko bercerita pada Chie tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi (yah, lebih spesifik tentang masalah permainan di belakang ini...)sampai Chie terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Wah memang bisa ya? Player being played by another player..."

Souji terdiam merenungi kata-kata mereka. Seharusnya dari awal Souji sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengan Yukiko. Namun Souji tetap menunggu konfirmasi langsung dari Yukiko sampai akhirnya kesabarannya hilang yaitu kemarin. Ya mari kembali melewati bagian tidak penting ini dan langsung ke bagian utamanya.

Pintu atap terbuka. Tampak seseorang yang sangat familiar keluar dari balik pintu tersebut. Orang tersebut adalah Naoto yang-

"Wah! Naoto! Kenpa kau pakai baju itu lagi?" protes Yosuke kaget bercampur kecewa.

"Yah...cocok dengan image sih..." Chie menimpali.

"Kau menolak keberadaan diri ya?" tanya Souji datar.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu." protes Naoto datar."Memangnya kenapa dengan seragam ini? Toh tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku..."

Ya, ya, cukup. Kupikir kalian mengerti mengapa mereka berkomentar seperti itu setelah kemarin baru saja mengenakan seragam perempuan. Langsung sambung saja kebagian seriusnya.

Berkumpulah mereka berempat diatap. Saat itu istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi. Semua tampak hening ketika Souji mengambul alih pembicaraan. Ia tampak ingin membicarakan soal kemarin. Ia kembali mengeluarkan kunci itu dari kantungnya.

"Jadi soal yang kemarin...bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya? " tanya Yosuke ragu.

"Kau pasti tahu aku punya banyak persona kan?" kata Souji memulai.

Yosuke mengangguk sambil menelan ludah karena penasaran.

" Banyak dari persona terswbut adalah hasil gabungan."

Chie pun mengangguk.

"Dan aku menggabunkannya di tempat..."

"Velvet Headquarter Mansion?" tanya Naoto kemudian.

"Bukan, namanya Velvet Room, makanya aku juga heran apa itu Velvet Headquarter Mansion sebenarnya.."

"Kalau dari ari namanya, tempat iru kemungkinan adalah markas pusatnya...mungkin..." simpul Naoto singkat.

Souji mengangguk mengerti. Kemungkinan itu ada, pikirnya. Habis mana tahan orang lama-lama didalam mobil sepanjang waktu? Pikirnya lagi.

"Jadi, Seta..soal kemarin yang kau bilang itu..."

"Aku ingin kalian mengajukan diri untuk ini..."

"Aku sih mau mau saja mengajukan diri, tapi itu temapt apa sih? Ada yang menarik? Misalnya ada cewek cantik atau mungkin tante-tante genit atau mungkin seorang kakek tua..."

"Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, semua yang katakan ada, dari seoarng pengantar pesan, orang tua berhidung panjang lalu yang terakhir itu..."

Souji ingat terakhir kali ia di kau-tahu-lah-apa-maksudku oleh Margaret. Jujur ia ingin segera menghapus memori menjijikan itu dari kepalanya sebisa mungkin.

"Ya?" tanya Yosuke penasaran.

"Lupakan saja, tapi pada akhirnya, aku ingin kalian yang ikut ke sana. Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul di Junes."

"Hah? Junes?" tanya Yosuke lagi.

"Kita akan pergi ke dalam televisi dulu."

Trivia : Velvet Headquarter Mansion.

Velvet Headquarter Mansion adalah markas utama Igor (seperti yang dikatakan Naoto) bersama para asistennya yang membantunya selama ini. Di Velvet Mansion ini, banyak time warpnya, jadi orang-orangtertentusaja yang dapat mauk kesini, misalnya para pemegang kontrak. Seperti mansio-mansion lainnya, Velvet mansion memang cukup besar. (lagi pula siapa yang tahan lama-lama didalam lift dan mobil? Ya, kecuali kamu penunggu tempat itu, ahahahahahaha~, ngomong-ngomong, lengkapnya akan di ceritakan nanti.)


	4. Chapter 1 : The Beginning - (Part 4)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4 _by ATLUS with no doubt._  
_

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character,Crossover, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

**_Iwatodai, Dormitory, Evening…_**

Hari ini Minato hanya bisa duduk didalam dormitory ditemani Koromaru. Sepereti yang sudah diceritakan sebelumnya, ia sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Ia tampak berada di atas atap sambil mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 kesayangannya. Namun entah kenapa lagu yang berdengung bukanlah Burn My Dread atau Kimi Ni Kioku maupun lagu bgm sejenis lainnya. Judulnya…

"Pursuing My True Self? Ini lagu dari mana? Rasanya aku belum pernah dengar…" kata Minato bingung. " Tapi lumayan juga..ya sudahlah…"

Ia tampak menutup matanya sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit. Sambil tersenyum ia menggumamakan lagu yang berdengung di telinganya. Angin pun berhembuh kecil dan membuat rambut serta pakaian Minato sedikit berkibar. Dan gawatnya….itu keren..( entah kenapa dalam bayangku dia sedang mendengar lagu K-POP (?) dan terlihat sanga-sangat keren! Ada yang mau menggambarnya? Aku ingin dibuatkan satu!)

Koromaru menggeliat manja di kaki Minato yang terselonjor santai. Ia sesekali memutari tempat Minato duduk. Ya, seperti kebanyakan anjing lainnya, meskipun yang satu ini agak lain…( _you know what I mean right_?)

Karena angina mulai merasa menusuk, Minato memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam dormitory. Tidak ada satu pun yang ia dapat ajak bicara. Tentu saja, semua orang sedang pergi ke sekolah. Awalnya Mitsuru ingin tinggal, tapi karena ingat ia punya tugas OSIS yang sangat menumpuk di awal tahun pelajaran ini (lebih tepatnya untuk pemilihan ketua OSIS yang mendadak ingin di langsungkan 2 bulan kedepan), maka ia memutuskan untuk mengutamakan tugas yang menumpuk itu. Eh, 'dia' masih ada tidak ya? Tanya Minato dalam hati.

"Hei Koromaru, kau ingin makan tidak?" Tanya Minato yang sedang berjalan kekamarnya diikuti Koromaru. " Seingatku aku masih menyimpan makanan anjing di lokerku. Hmm, masih ada tidak ya?"

Minato membuka pintu kamarnya. Didapatinya Ryouji sedang – dengan santainya – tidur diatas kasurnya dengan sangat pulas. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak ngobrol Ryouji setelah memberi makan Koromaru, namun melihat 'makhluk' itu ada di situ, ia tidak bisa membangunkannnya karena tidak tega melihat wajah tidurnya yang sangat polos itu. Minato hanya tersenyum kecil lalu melihat loker mejanya dan mendapati makanan itu ada di situ.

"Nah, Koromaru, aku dapat. Ayo makan!"

Minato berjalan ke lantai dasar diikuti Koromru yang sedarai tadi terus menjulurkan lidah melihat makanan yang ada di tangan Minato. Minato pun mengambi mangkuk makan Koromaru dan menuangkan makanan di tangannya ke dalam mangkuk itu. Dengan segera Koromaru melahap makanan di mangkuknya. Minato hanya menatap anjing bermata merah itu sambil duduk di seberangnya.

"Hah..aku lapar, apa aku buat makanan saja ya?" Tanya Minato pada dirinya sendiri. "tapi aku malas bergerak…ayolah siapa pun, cepatlah pulang…aku lapar…"

Mendadak pintu dormitory terbuka.

"Hai! Wah aku mendengar ada yang lapar…?" Fuuka muncul dari balik pintu. "Apa mau aku buatkan ma-?"

"Ti-tidak usah..! Aku hanya bergumam saja kok, aku belum lapar…ha..haha…" potong Minato cepat dengan nada agak tidak tega.

"E-eh? Ka-kau serius?" Tanya Fuuka bingung.

"Aku nggak heran kenapa dia langsung bilang begitu…" timpal Junpei yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. " Mungkin au juga akan bilang hal yang sama kalau aku jadi dia…"

Fuuka menunjukkan wajah kecewa dan merengut kesal.

"Ju-junpei, kau nggak boleh bilang begitu sama Fuuka…" timpal Yukari "y-ya..walaupun aku juga masih agak ragu soal masakannya…"lanjutnya dengan suara kecil dan ditahan.

"Jadi kau mau kubuatkan ma—"

"Ti-tidak usah! A-aku baru makan tadu…ahaha…" potong Yukari cepat.

"Jangan mengobrol di depan pintu." Keluh Akihiko yang terhenti di pintu masuk.

"Kalian menghalangi jalan…" susul Mitsuru kemudian.

Mendengar Mitusuru berbicara, semua langsung diam membuka jalan untuknya ( jadi inikah…charisma seorang ketua osis? Atau takut di eksekusi? Entahlah yang pasti anehnya mereka nggak langsung membuka jalan untuk Akihiko)

Ketika Mitsuru melihat Minato, sedang duduk di dekat situ, ia langsung panik.

"Minato…kenapa kau…ada di sini? Harusnya kau ada di…kamar..kan?"

"Engg…itu…ada Ryouji…dikamarku..jadi…"

Tanpa ba-bibu lagi Mitsuru pergi melesat ke lantai dua dan mendapati Ryouji sedang tidur pulas dengan wajah nan polosnya. Semua keheningan di kamar itu seketika berubah menjadi adegan kekerasan rating 18 tahun keatas yang saya tidak bisa gambarkan dan jelaskan secara terperinci karena konten ini mengandung banyak kekerasan level tinggi, darah, penyiksaan sadis, dan…(s udah cukup, aku tidak kuat lagi menjelaskan kelanjutannya karena tidak tega melihat kondisi Ryouji saat itu.)

"Mitsuru, cukup!" seru Minato yang akhirnya (memberanikan diri untuk) berbicara dan membuat Mitsuru sadar seketika. " Kau ini…ada-ada saja…"

Lalu Ryouji tampak menatap Minato dengan tatapan ala sadako sedangkan Minato membalasnya dengan tatapan antara takut dan kasihan…

"Mi-minato…harusnya..kau…bangunkan aku…" kata Ryouji sambil berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tersisa. "ra-rasanya…a-aku mau mati…"

"…." Minato tetap memandangnya hening dan datar. " Bersihkan dulu…darah di hidungmu…"

"Ja-jadi…Minato, soal tempat Velvet apa-pun itulah…katanya kita akan ke sana hari ini..kan?" kata Junpei berbisik sambil berusaha mengalihkan suasana.

"Memang itu tempat apa?" Tanya Akihiko kemudian.

"Itulah tempat aku mendapatkan beberapa Persona yang aku punya selama ini…"

Semua tampak terkejut mendengarnya, atau lebih tepatnya heran.

"Minato…aku bertanya dimana…" pertegas Akihiko kemudian.

"Oh maaf…itu ada di Tartarus."

"Eh?! Memangnya Tartarus masih…!"

"Lihat saja nanti, pokoknya tengah malam ini, kalian bertiga, bersiaplah…"


	5. Chapter 1 : The Beginning - (Part 5)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4_, _Persona 4 The Golden_ by ATLUS with no doubt._  
_

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossover, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

**_Velvet Headquarter Mansion, Main Hall, (waktu (?))…_**

Igor tampak duduk tenang seperti biasa di kursinya sambil melihat deretan kartu Arcana yang berjejer rapi memebentuk barisan. Ia hanya diam saja sambil berpangku tangan pada tongkatnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika sedari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh Elizabeth, Theodore, dan Margaret.

"Orang tua itu benar-benar, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ia nggak bosan memandangi deretan kartu itu selama sejam terakhir…" keluh Elizabeth yang akhirnya angkat suara.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ia pikirkan?" Tanya Theodore kemudian.

"Ya…tidak sih…hanya kan rasanya bosan diam terus. Kenapa dia tidak main catur sama kita?"

"Kau ingat berapa kali dia mengalahkanmu dalam pertarungan 3 step? Bayangkan! Kau selalu kalah setelah bergerak 3 kali!"

"Berisi, Theodore!"

"Akui saja kekalahanmu, Elizabeth.."

"Itu cuma karena aku lengah saja!"

"Tapi masa lengah sampai 347 kaki…?" Tanya Theodore dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. ( niat banget sampe pake acara diitung segala)

"BERISIK!" geram Elizabeth dengan wajah mereah menahan malu. "Aku nggak butuh komentarmu! Dasar Theodore jelek!"

"Elizabeth yang jelek…"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Jelek! Aku tegaskan sekali lagi kalau kau itu jelek!"

"Theodore jelek!"

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian apa-apaan sih?" jangan seperti anak kecil begitu!" lerai Margaret kemudian merasakan kepalanya mulai sakit setelah mendengar mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain.

"DIAM KAU TANTE-TANTE GENIT!" sambung mereka sambil menunjuk Margaret lalu kembali saling memandang tajam.

"A-ap-apa…kalian bilang…!" geram Margaret. "SIAPA YANG TANTE-TANTE GENIT HAAAAAH?!"

"Kami lihat kau pernah menggoda anak yang kau sebut Seta Souji itu!" Protes Elizabeth kesal.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan kerjaan tante-tante genit?!" Lanjut Theodore tidak mau kalah.

Alhasil, mereka adu mulut hingga setengah jam lamanya. Lalau terdengarlah suara ketokan dari luar ruangan. Muncul seorang wanita beranbut pendek agak coklat kemerahan dengan rompi putih dan mengenakan topi beret berwarna biru dengan emblem berbentuk 'V' sebagai penghiasnya. Ia tampak datang bersama seseorang.

"Ada apa, Marie?" Tanya Igor pada wanita yang dipanggil Marie tersebut.

"Aku datang membawa surat seperti biasa…juga seorang tamu.." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, apakah ia sudah datang?" Tanya Igor lagi.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah memasuki ruangan itu perlahan. Ia tampak mengenakan seragam Gekkoukan dengan rambut merah kecoklatannya yang diikat ke atas dan matanya yang merah menyala. Terpasang jepit yang memebentuk angka 'XXII' di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Ia tampak melirik kesekitar lalu tersenyum pada Theodore.

"Wah! Kau benar-benar datang!" seru Theodore senang.

"Apa kabar Tuan Igor, Theodore, Elizabeth, Margaret…lama tidak bertemu." Sapa anak perempuan itu manis.


	6. Chapter 1 : The Beginning - (Part 6)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4_, _Persona 4 The Golden_ by ATLUS with no doubt._  
_

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossover, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

** Inaba, Bacside of TV, after school (raining)…**

"Wah, sejak terakhir kali ke sini, rasanya tempat ini jadi kembali menyebalkan dan lebih berkabut dari biasanya ya? Padahal sudah pakai kacamata…" Kenang Yosuke sambil memandang sekeliling.

Karena kebetulan hanya Chie, Yosuke, dan Naoto, jadi pada akhirnya - mau tidak mau – mereka ikut juga ke sini. Mereka menemukan hanya ada pintu portal ke televise di Junes dan Kuma yang sedang menyapu (?) disekeliling daerah pintu masuk itu.

"Hei, Kuma, memangnya…apa yang kau sapu disini? Rasanya tidak ada ada yang perlu kau sapu deh…" Tanya Yosuke heran.

"Disini berdebu tahu! Asal tahu saja ya, sekali ada shadow kuat muncul, maka tempat ini langsung berdebu," jelasnya " lagipula tempat ini memang perlu sesekali dibersihkan. Oh ya, Yosuke, aku pinjam alat itu ya!" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah vacuum cleaner di salah satu sudut Entrance Area ini.

Yosuke melihat alat itu seksama sambil menyipitkan mata. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Matanya terbelalak sambil memandang kuma kesal.

"Wah! Kuma! Ternyata kau yang mengambil vacuum cleaner yang hilang minggu lalu itu! Aduh…itu bukan punyaku tahu! Bilang-bilang dong!"

"A-aku sudah bilang kok, tapi Yosukenya saja yang tidak dengar…"

"Memangnya kapan kau bilangnya? Sudah cepat kembalikan setelah aku selesai dengan urusan di sini…"

"Iya-iya..oh iya, Sensei! Selamat datang kembali!" seru Kuma senang sambil berputar-putar di dekat Souji. " Ada apa sensei dan yang lain tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Lagipula aku baru mau minta tolong…"

"Aku hanya ada perlu sebentar. Disitu…"jawab Souji sambil menunjuk ke salah satu sudut Entrance Area.

"Hah? Ada apa disitu? Itu kan hanya sudut kosong~ sensei mau apa disitu?" goda Kuma.

Yosuke, Chie, dan Naoto melihat kearah sudut yang di tunjuk Souji. Mereka terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada pintu berwarna biru disitu.

"W-wa! Sejak kapan pintu itu ada disitu?! Aku belum pernah lihat!" seru Chie takjub.

"A-aku baru lihat…" kata Naoto terkejut.

"Ha-hanya pintu?"

"Ayo kita kesana…" komando Souji tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Souji melangkah menuju pintu itu diikuti Yosuke dan yang lainnya. Kuma hanya kebingungan sambil melihat senseinya menyodorkan sebuah kunci kesudut itu dan mereka satu-satu menghilang dari sebuah lapisan yang tidak dapat dilihat Kuma. Sementara itu, mereka berempat telah sampai di ruang luas didalam pintu biru itu.

"Oh, Seta Souji, jadi kau sudah datang bersama temanmu?" Tanya Marie yang ada disitu.

Souji hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke Velvet Hall…"

**TatsumiPortIsland, Tartarus, Midnight (Full Moon)…**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Terdengar lonceng berbunyi. Mereka berempat telah berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu sekolah mereka berubah menjadi Tartarus. Dan benar saja, mereka melihat Tartarus muncul. Wajah Minato tetap menunjukkan raut wajah yang tenang seperti biasanya. Ia tampak sama sekali tidak ragu untuk memasuki pinu gerbang sekolah. Junpei yang awalnya tidak ingin ikut terpaksa ikut karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ikut. Akihiko pun datang hanya karena penasaran sedangkan Mitsuru datang atas dasar keingintahuannya (walapun alasan sebenarnya ia ingin ikut adalah karena ia khawatir pada kondisi Minato)

"W-wah…itu Tartarus kan? Bentuknya agak berbeda dari biasanya ya?" komentar Junpei pendek.

Minato hanya menatap lurus kearah Tartarus. Ia membuka pintu masuk Tartarus dan masuk kedalamnya diikuti yang lain. Lalu, haluannya langsung beranjak kesisi dimana pintu Velvet Room berada. Ia diam sejenak.

"Ngg, Minato?" Tanya Junpei bingung.

"Ti-tidak…ayo kita masuk.."

"Ma-masuk kemana?"

"Oh, sebentar…"

Minato menyentuh pintu itu dengan kunci ditangannya. Semua terkejut saat melihat ada sebuah pintu biru yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Pi-pintu apa itu?! Sejak kapan ada disitu? Hei Minato, kau pakai sulap?!"

"Berisik, Junpei…ikuti saja dia…" protes Akhiko kesal yang mendengar dari tadi Junpei terus berkomentar.

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki pintu didepannya. Mereka muncul di sebuah ruangan berwarna biru dongker. Tampak seorang wanita bertopi sedang ada disalah satu sudut ruangan itu bersama empat orang berseragam yang tidak mereka kenal.

"I-ini dimana?" Tanya Minato bingung.

"Hah?! Kau bahkan tidak tahu?!" seru Junpei yang membuatnya ditatap dengan keji oleh Mitsuru dan Akihiko.

Marie melihat kearah Minato yang tampak bingung dan memutuskan menghampirnya.

"Arisato Minato…jadi kau sudah bawa temanmu yang lain?" Tanya Marie datar.

Minato hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baik kalau begitu, mari ku antar ke Velvet Hall bersama para tamu undangan lainnya…"

Minato melihat kearah 4 orang yang tampak memandangi mereka juga. Lalu rombongan Minato pun mengikuti Marie bersama 4 orang lainnya ke dalam Velvet Hall. Di sana, ia menemukan Igor, Elizabeth, Margaret, seorang cowok mirip Elizabeth, dan seorang anak berambut merah dengan seragam sekolah Gekkoukan Private School. Melihat Minato datang, anak peremuan itu langsung mengahambur menyapanya.

"Halo, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Minato?" sapa anak itu dengan senyum manis.

Minato menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut dan mata yang terbelalak tidak percaya.


	7. Chapter 1 : The Beginning - (Part 7)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4_, _Persona 4 The Golden_ by ATLUS with no doubt._  
_

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossover, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

** Velvet Headquarter Mansion, Velvet Hall…**

Ok, jadi sekarang semua sudah berkumpul di Velvet Hall baik sisi Souji, Minato maupun Igor. Namun suasana mendadak sangat hening bagai dikuburan.

"Halo, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Minato?" sapa si anak perempuan berambut merah tersebut yang tampak berdiri manis didepan Minato dengan mengenakan seragam Gekkoukan. Baik Akihiko, Junpei, maupun Mitsuru belum pernah ada yang melihatnya. Apa dia murid baru?

"Ah maaf, Sanada-san, Iori-san, Kirijo-san. Kenalkan, aku Erisato Minako."

"Erisato…Minako? Hei-hei, tunggu, apa yang terjadi disini? Tolong jelaskan, Minato." Tanya Junpei bingung. "Dia siapa? Kok dia tahu nama kami?"

"Di-dia semacam, nggg…teman dekat?" kata Minato mengelak dan diterima begitu saja oleh mereka bertiga.

Minako menerawang jauh kearah lain sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang kurang dapat dimengerti oleh Mitsuru.

"_Aku ada kalau dia tidak ada, dan dia ada kalau aku tidak ada…_"

"Eh?" gumam Mitsuru bingung.

Sementara itu Yosuke sedang memperhatikan Minato dengan seksama.

"Hei Naoto, kalau diperhatikan kalian mirip juga ya?"

"Dia siapa? Maksudmu anak berambut biru itu? Kalau menurutku dia lebih mirip Ichijou…" timpal Chie.

"Yah, benar juga juga sih…"gumam Yosuke. " Tapi sejak kapan aku minta pendapatmu?"

"Hei…" ucap Souji pelan.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Naoto sambil melihat kearah Souji.

"Rasanya aku pernah lihat seragam itu entah dimana…"

Semua memandang seragam yang dipakai Minako. Mereka merasa memang pernah melihat seragam sekolah itu entah dimana. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu ada…

"Oh iya! Waktu itu! Waktu trip sekolah! Waktu itu kita mengunjungi sekolah privat kan? Aku ingat sekali waktu itu anak itu pakai baju seragam yang sama!" seru Chie.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Gekkoukan PrivateSchool…" kata Naoto mencoba mengingat.

Mendengar nama sekolah mereka disebut, Minato dan kawan-kawan menoleh kearah kelompok Souji. Lalu karena merasa sedang diperhatikan, mereka juga menoleh kearah kelompok Minato. Maka terjadilah adegan saling berpandang-pandangan selama beberapa waktu yang dihentikan oleh Marie.

"Hentikan tatap-tatapan bodoh ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian dengarkan penjelasan Igor lebih dulu?" lerainya datar sambil kemudian beralih memandang Igor diikuti yang lain. Igor tampak memandangi semua orang didalam ruangan itu yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Jadi, semua sudah berkumpul sekarang…"Igor membuka pidatonya (?)

Mendadak menjadi sangat hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, bergerak ataupun bernafas (?!)

"Tuan Arisato Minato…kau sudah yakin dengan 3 orang yang kau bawa?"

"Ya…" jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, Tuan Seta Souji…kau sudah yakin dengan 3 orang yang kau bawa?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat.."jawab Souji singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Igor segera mengumpulkan semua kartu di atas mejanya. Ia menumpuknya menjadi satu dan kartu-kartu itu langsung melayang berputar disekitarnya. Jumlah kartunya bukan 22 tapi ada 23. minato berpikir mungkin ia salah lihat, namun kartunya tetap berjumlah 23. Sedangkan Souji berpikir apakah Igor akan mengeluarkan bola kecil berwarna kuning itu lagi. Namun setelah kartu-kartu Arcana itu menjadi satu tumpukan lagi, mendadak ada satu kartu yang terbang dengan bebas diatas kartu-kartu Arcana yang lain.

"I-itu apa?" Tanya Akihiko bingung.

Kartu melayang itu membalikan diri menghadapkan jenis Arcananya kearah Souji, Minato dan yang lainnya. Kartu itu bergambar sebuah buku juga lentera lilin didepannya. Nomornya adalah XXII. Igor mengambil kartu itu lalu menjelaskan Arcana apakah gerangan yang barusan itu.

"Ini adalah The Truth. Terima kasih karena kalian boleh menyelesaikan tahap ini sehingga kartu Arcana ini dapat bangkit lagi setelah sekian lama. Ini adalah Arcana langka, kalian tidak akan dengan mudah menemukan pemilik Arcana ini. Sebelum kalian membuat social link dengan Arcana ini, kalian harus tahu siapakah pemegang Arcana ini. Beritahukan padaku siapa yang mempunyai Arcana ini, maka aku akan memberitahu kalian fusion tertinggi dari Truth Arcana." Jelas Igor panjang lebar.

"Fusion tertinggi?" gumam Souji dan Minato pelan.

"Anggap saja ini seperti permainan. Siapa yan gdapat memberitahuku pemilik Arcana ini lebih dulu, akan kuberi tahu juga Fusion paling tinggi Arcana The World atau The Universe."

"Fusion paling tinggi?" gumam mereka lebih keras dengan mata berkilat.

"Tapi apa gunanya Fusion itu?" Tanya Minako yang dari tadi belum kebagian berbicara sebagai salah satu protagonist.

"Persona-persona hasil fusion itu akan dipakai untuk melawan Last Boss kalian…" jawab Igor sambil terkekeh.

Semua diam sejenak untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"La-last boss?! Bukankah kami sudah melawan Nyx?!" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Tapi kan Izanami sudah dikalahkan!" Protes Chie ( entah dia tahu dari mana soal Izanami)

"Hades…" kata Igor pelan dengan senyum misterius.

"Hades?" gumam Yosuke.

"Dialah alasan mengapa Tartarus muncul lagi dan mayonaka arena itu ada kembali dan lebih berkabut dari sebelumnya."

"Tartarus?" Tanya Naoto.

"Mayonaka arena?" Tanya Junpei.

"Jika kalian setuju untuk mengikuti 'permainan' ini, silakan tanda-tangan disini." Lanjut Margaret diiringi Elizabeth dan Theodore yang membawa sepucuk kertas ke masing-masing kubu. Ketika Minato hendak menandatangi surat kontrak itu, Minako menghalanginya sejenak.

"Di mana Hades akan muncul?" Tanya Minako pada Igor. " Mayonaka Arena atau Tartarus?"

Setelah terdiam sejenak Igor hanya mengeluarkan senyum misteriusnya sambil bertepuk tangan keras.

"Pertanyaan bagus…" jawabnya singkat, "aku bahkan tidak tahu."

Semua hanya memandang Igor dengan wajah datar dan sweatdrop. Igor hanya tertawa terkekeh.

"Tapi ramalanku bilang ia akan muncul ditempat yang tidak terduga." Lanjutnya lagi. "Jadi bersiaplah."

Semua hanya saling memandang masing-masing dengan raut wajah antara takut dan khawatir. Namun pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti permainan ini.

"Kami akan ikut. Sepertinya ini akan menarik." Jawab Mitsuru santai.

"Baiklah, partner~! Sepertinya akan menarik! Kami akan membantumu, tenang saja." Jawab Yosuke dengan senyuman lebar ala Prince of Junesnya.

Souji dan Minato pun menandatangani kontrak tersebut disusul yang lainnya. Minako pun memutuskan untuk ikut dengan kubu Minato.

Selesai sesi tanda tangan, Igor kembali angkat bicara.

"Agar permainan ini lebih menarik, kita akan mengadakan 'pertukaran'."

"Apa…maksudmu?" Tanya Minato dengan curiga.

Igor hanya diam dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Igor!" geram Souji.

Kelompok Souji dan Minato masing-masing digiring ke pintu di mana mereka masuk sebelumnya. Minako merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, namun karena sudah terlanjut menandatangi kontrak tersebut, Minako memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Igor.

"Terkahir, jika leader kalian masuk kedalam velvet room, aku hanya melayani mereka yang datang duluan. Setelah itu aku baru dapat memenuhi panggilan yang selanjutnya. Namun jika kalian datang di waktu yang sama, maka kalian akan tiba di tempat ini." Jelas Igor lagi. "Nah para tamu undangan sekalian, terima kasih atas kunjugan anda. Sampai jumpa lagi dilain waktu."

Kelompok Minato dan Souji pun menghilang dibalik pintu yang mereka lalui.

"Igor-sama, apa anda serius soal ini?" Tanya Margaret agak cemas.

"Toh, permainan akan tetap berjalan walaupun mereka menolak kan?"

"Maksudku soal pertukaran yang anda bilang tadi…"

"Itu maksudku, Margaret…"

Margaret hanya mengehela nafas lega.

"Ya, kalau anak-anak itu, aku yakin mereka akan bertahan…"

Igor terkekeh (lagi).

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya agar rencanaku tetap mulus."

Lalu di tempat yang sama, terdengar suara teriakan Junpei dan Yosuke dari kejauhan.

"DI-DI MANA INI?!"

**TBC**

**Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**The Truth (XXII (?))** *home made asli, tidak untuk ditiru di rumah #plak!*

Dalam dunia Arcana ada yang di sebut **Major Arcana** dan **Minor Arcana**

**Major Arcana** adalah ke 22 Arcana yang biasanya ada di persona *nggak termasuk arcana Lust/Pierrot milik Adachi*

Lalu **Minor Arcana** adalah kumpulan dari beberapa tipe yang masing-masing tipenya memiliki 14 deck *mirip kartu remi* dengan rincian kartu as, 2-10, page, knight, queen, dan king. Lalu tipe-tipe yang saya inget itu ada cup, sword, dll *lupa* (yang pernah main persona 3 pasti tidak asing dengan cup of queen, sword of king, dan item-item penambah stat persona semacam itu)

**The Truth** adalah kartu Arcana utama dari Minor Arcana yang saya buat sendiri *cari aja, nggak bakal ada di internet kalo ada juga hanya ada di fic ini dan hanya kebetulan semata (jika ada ditempat lain)*

The Truth Persona List : (SPOILER ALERT!)

- ? (Lv.165)

- ? (Lv.172)

- ? (Lv.180)

- ? (Lv.199)

* * *

Minna! Terima kasih untuk supportnya! Terutama yang udah sempat mereview cerita ini dengan susah payah *lebay* hehehe.

Special Thanks to :

- **Sp-Cs** : yang selalu setia mereview setiap chapter~! *recommended storynya dari saya : s/7869257/1/Persona-3-Petualangan-Sang-Kakak*

- **panthera master** : iza-kun, salah satu yang membantu saya mengembangkan ide cerita ini di sekolah *recommended storynya dari saya : s/7404758/1/Memories-of-Silver*

- **ZukaBaka**

- **theo yanggakjelas**

Demikianlah chapter 1 berakhir dan silakan menikmati chapter 2~ DOMO ARIGATOU dan makasih buat review-reviewnya~!


	8. Chapter 2 : The Exchange - (Part 1)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4_, _Persona 4 The Golden_ by ATLUS with no doubt._  
_

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossover, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

** Inaba, Entrance Area, saat itu…**

Tampak 5 orang yang tengah berdiri di salah satu sudut Entrance Area itu dengan wajah bingung sambil menengok ke anan kiri mereka. Mereka tampak asing dengan tempat ini. Lalu saat itu datanglah sebuah bayangan beruang yang medekat. Mereka tidak dapat melihatnya jelas karena tertutup kabut yang sangat-sangat tebal.

"Sensei! Sensei! Wah sensei sudah kembali ya kuma?! Tadi sensei pergi ke ma—"

Kuma terhenti saat ia melihat bukan senseinya yang berdiri di depannya, tapi seorang pemuda kurus berambut biru dengan poni panjang bersama 2 orang perempuan berrambut merah yang satu diikat keatas dan berdiri di samping pemuda tadi sedangkan yang satunya berambut digerai dan berdiri di belakang mereka diantara seorang pria beruban (. . .) dan seorang pria botak (. . .).

"Si-siapa kalian, kuma?! Mana sensei dan yang lain, kuma!?" Kuma terlihat panik sambil berputar-putar ditempat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kami bahkan….tidak tahu tahu kenapa kami bisa muncul disini…" ucap cowok berambut biru itu.

"Hah?! Ta-tapi?!" Tanya Kuma panik. "Lalu mana sensei?!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'sensei'?" Tanya anak perempuan di sebelah sang pemuda berambut biru itu bingung.

"Sensei ya sensei, kuma!"

"Lalu ia pasti punya NAMA kan?"

"I-itu…"

Butuh beberapa waktu lamanya untuk kuma mengingat siapa nama asli Souji.

"A-ah! Pokonya yang berambut abu-abu~!"

Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Maksudmu cowok berambut ala boyband Korea yang namanya Seta Souji itu ya?" Tanya anak perempuan itu lagi.

"Y-ya..begitulah…kuma…"

"Kok jawabanmu ragu begitu sih?"

Kuma hanya ber-sweatdrop…

"Yah pokoknya aku ingin kembali."

Saat anak itu berbalik, pemuda berambut biru itu tampak sedang berusaha membuka pintu Velvet Room, namun tidak berhasil membukannya. Firasat anak perempuan itu benar, ada yang tidak beres sejak tadi.

"Jadi…bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini dulu? Mungkin kita bisa pergi dari sini melalui stasiun." Gumam anak berambut merah yang satunya lagi disusul anggukan yang lain.

"Jadi, tuan beruang…kemanakah jalan keluaranya?" Tanya si pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian.

"Itu…" jawab Kuma sambil menunjuk tumpukan televisi disebrangnya. "Kemana sensei?!"

Mereka satu-satu keluar dari portal televisi itu.

"Nanti akan kami jelaskan setelah melihat kondisi. Itu juga kalau kau persona user."

** Tatsumi Port Island, Tartarus, beberapa waktu setelah keluar dari Velvet Hall…**

Pemandangan disekeliling 4 orang yang tampak bingung ini sungguh membuat mereka takut. Mereka tidak menyangka akan berakhir di tempat ini. Tapi tempat apa ini? Tanya mereka dalam hati.

Tartarus tampak terlihat seperti biasanya. Yang berbeda hanya bentuk teleporternya saja yang berwarna oranye. 4 orang itu hanya tetap memandangi Tartaru dengan takjub.

"Ja-jadi…ngg…ada yang tahu kita ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Tidak, jangan tanya aku…" jawab gadis berambut bob di dekatnya. "tadi suara teriakanmu itu menyebalkan sekali…"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu…dan tidak usah protes."

"Aku juga tidak yakin kita ada di mana…" jawab seorang pemuda lainnya yang tampak sangat anggun (?) dengan rambut boybandnya.

"Mungkin ini yang mereka bilang Tartarus itu…" jawab seorang pemuda ( atau gadis?) berambut biru di dekat sang pemuda 'boyband' tersebut.

Semua mengangguk. Mungkin benar, kata mereka dalam hati. Lalu sang pemuda 'boyband' pun mencoba untuk membuka pintu Velvet Room namun tidak berhasil membukanya. Ia meruntuk dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa di buka?" Tanya si gadis berambut bob.

Sang pemuda 'boyband' menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, matilah kita…ayolah, apa benar tidak bisa dibuka?!" keluh si pemuda berambut coklat.

Si pemuda 'transgender'(. . .) pun berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini dulu?" katanya sambil menunjuk pintu keluar di kanannya. "Kalau benar ini Tartarus. Berarti kita bisa punya asumsi bahwa kita akan berakhir di TatsumiPortIsland atau Iwatodai. Besok kita akan coba naik kereta menuju Inba. Sementara ini kita tinggal di suatu tempat dulu." Jelasnya lagi panjang lebar.

"Benar-benar tantei ōji ya?" kata pria berambut coklat kagum. " atau tantei-hi—"

Pemuda 'trangender' memandanginya dengan tatapan sinar laser.

"O-ok…aku tidak akan bicara lagi."

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini? Aku merasa agak takut dengan jam aneg di atas sana.." kata gadis berambut bob dengan gugup sambil memandangi pintu masuk tartarus lantai 2 tersebutu.

"Ba-baiklah, ayo kita keluar dari sini."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan mendapati kalau mereka berada di tempat yang tidak begitu asing. Hanya saja aura tempat ini sangat menusuk dengan pemadangan kabut berwarna hijau stabilo disekitar mereka.

"Kita benar-benar ada di Gekkoukan." Pemuda 'transgender' pun mengambil kesimpulan.

"He-hei! Li-lihat gedungnya!" seru gadis berambut bob.

Keitka melihat kearah gedung Gekkoukan, tampak sebuah menara besar berdiri disitu. Dan mereka mulai curiga apa mereka benar-benar ada di Gekkoukan atau tidak. Namun sebuah suara tembakan membuat mereka makin curiga. Saat mereka melihat kearah tembakan tersebut, mereka mendapati seorang wanita tampak memegang revolver di kedua tangannya sambil memandangi sebuah shadow yang baru saja menghilang di hadapannya. Ia pun segera mengarahkan senjata itu kepada mereka.

"Selamat datang di Gekkoukan waktu Dark Hour. Siapa kalian?"

**TBC**

**Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Yahoo~! Selamat datang di chapter 2!

Kenapa chapter 1 part 7 dan chapter 2 part 1 cepet munculnya?

Sengaja, karena saya udah nggak ada kerjaan lagi jadi sekalian aja -w-b

Otanoshimi ni!


	9. Chapter 2 : The Exchange - (Part 2)

**Person - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4_, _Persona 4 The Golden_ by ATLUS with no doubt.

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossover, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

** Inaba, Junes, kemudian…**

"He-hei…i-ini...mall?" Tanya Junpei sang pria botak dengan suara cemprengnya.

Mereka terpukau(?) melihat pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Tampak banyak barang elektronik yang terpajang. Ya, terntu saja, ini kan memang _electronic department_…

"Tadi kita keluar dari televisi ini kan?" Tanya Akihiko si pria beruban tadi. "Portal yang aneh…"

Perempuan berambut merah terurai yang belakangan ini diketahui sebagai Kirijo Mitsuru, mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Tersambung.

"Halo, Yukari?"

"_Ha-halo, Mitsuru-san! A-ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba…_"

"Apa ada yang pergi ke Tartarus?"

"_Hah?! Tartarus?! Ta-tapi kan…_"

"Apa ada dari antara kalian yang ada di dorm yang pergi keluar?"

"_Itu…oh iya! Aigis! Dia bilang ingin pergi ke…tapi, memangnya Mitsuru-san ada di Gekkoukan?_"

"Tidak, aku ada di Inaba."

"_I-inaba?! Kau bercanda?_"

"Hubungi Aigis, laporkan kondisinya padaku segera."

"_Ba-baik._"

Mitsuru mengakhiri teleponnya. Ia pun melihat sekeliling. Tempat ini sudah gelap, berarti mereka terkunci di area elektornik itu sampai pagi. Jadi terpaksa mere—

"Ah, ada pintu terbuka." Kata Minato - yang merupakan pemuda berambut biru dengan poni panjang tadi - tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terbuka kecil di salah satu sudut toko." (Orpheus Telos's luck has increased by 2)

Oh, sepertinya mereka tidak jadi terkunci sampai pagi. (keberuntungan yang terlalu kebetulan)

"Ayo keluar dari sini."

Semua berjalan menuju pintu itu. Ternyata pintu tersebut adalah pintu menuju deck pengeluaran barang yang sepertinya lupa dikunci (karena biasanya Yosuke yang melakukannya). Setelah melihat pintu keluar deck, mereka berjalan pelan menuju luar Junes. Disini tampak sangat sunyi. Melihat sekeliling dan hanya melihat jalanan sepi.

"Hei, hei. Tempatnya sunyi sekali ya? Kalau di Iwatodai atau TatsumiPortIsland rasanya nggak sesunyi ini deh…Minato kau tahu tempat ini?" celoteh Junpei seenak jidat.

Minato hanya menggeleng lalu melihat kearah Minako, gadis berambut merah yang mengikat keatas rambutnya. Minako hanya mengangguk. Ia pun melanjutkan berjalan kearah lain diikuti yang lain. Ia tampak serius berpikir. Dulu waktu ia terakhir kali ke sini, ia ingat bahwa mall ini belum ada. Mungkin baru saja dibuat pikirnya. Namun semua pikiran Minako terpecah saat mendengar ada suara langkah kaki berlari mendekat.

"Seta, aku menemukan mereka." Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah dimana langkah kaki itu mendekat.

"Si-siapa itu?! Satpam?!" kata Junpei dengan gugup bercampur takut.

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti di belakang mereka. Mereka reflex berbalik kearah belakang sambil memandang seorang gadis ber-yukata merah muda dengan rambut panjang hitam terurai tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari sejauh sekian kilometer (?).

"Me-mereka masih ada." Gadis itu berbicara ditelepon genggamnya. "Baik, akan aku urus sisanya."

Gadis itu mematikan handphonenya dan kembali menatap ke arah kelompok Minato dkk.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kau…"kata Minato dan Minako berbarengan. "Eh?"

Yukiko agak terkejut mendengar mereka berbicara berbarengan begitu. Terlebih karena ia belum pernah melihat Minato sebelumnya.

"Baik, kita luruskan saja disini…aku sudah dengar sebagian ceritanya dari Seta. Jadi.."

"Jadi?" Tanya Minato.

"Hari ini kalian akan menginap di penginapan amagiya…"

"Kalau tidak salah itu penginapan milikmu kan?" Tanya Minako.

"Bu-bukan..! Ma-maksudku…"

"Kau anak pemilik penginapan itu kan? Itu adalah hal yang otomatis akan terjadi." Jelas Minako santai.

"Ba-bagaimana kau..?!"

"Aku tahu segalanya…semua tentang diriku dan Minato pastinya, Amagi-san." Jawab Minako pelan disamping gadis yang ternyata Yukiko itu sambil memandang bulan dengan senyum liciknya. "Mungkin aku akan membuatmu sakit kepala tapi, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan, ya?"

Sambil tersenyum ala Byakkuran, Minako membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang seketika itu juga menyiksa kepala Yukiko hingga tersungkur kebawah. Yukiko mengerang sesaat lalu merasakan kepalanya sedikit membaik.

"Aku tahu SEGALANYA, bukan?" bisik Minako sambil membantu Yukiko berdiri.

Yukiko bergetar. _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu hal itu? _Kata Yukiko dengan gentar di dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku ini selalu mengawasi aku yang 'lain' dan Minato-ku dari title screen P3P setiap selesai 'master' meng-save gamenya. Kebetulan yang punya Minato sekarang ada di atas save-an ku, jadi aku bisa sekali-kali berkunjung."

Ini yang disebut dengan, karakter limit! Hei, Minako! Sejak kapan kau tahu kau ada di dalam P3P?! Bahkan Atlus pun nggak pernah memberitahu mereka padamu kan? (alias Cuma di title screen doang). Tapi btw, berarti Minato yang ini dari P3P ya? Ohohoho~ (kayak orang lain aja #ga-je)

"Mi-Minako..! Kau ingat kode etik para karakter utama setiap game kan?!" protes Minato yang menyadari hal itu seketika."Kita sudah bersumpah tidak akan memberitahu tokoh sampingan!" (ini terasa seperti semacam, penghinaan atau kenyataan?)

"Yah, kau pikir mereka mengerti?"

Minato melihat ke arah para pemeran 'sampingan' tersebut dan mereka tampak terbengong. Minato hanya bisa bersweatdrop saja.

"Lagi pula, kata-kata SAMPINGAN itu agak…" lanjut Minato.

Entah kenapa Minato merasa sepertinya Yukari ada di dekat situ saat ini sambil melepaskan sebuah anak panah padanya.

"Ta-tapi, Minako…"

"Tapi? Ah sudahlah, jadi, Amagi-san, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang saja?"

"A-ah..i-iya…" jawab Yukiko pelan. "_Bagaimana ia tahu nama keluargaku? Karena nama inn? Sepertinya bukan. Lalu soal 'itu', bagaimana ia bisa tahu persis?! Anak ini benar-benar tahu banyak hal…_ "

Telepon Mitsuru berbunyi dan tampak nama Aigis tertera di dalam layar handphonenya. Tampaknya ia telah kembali dari Tartarus.

"Halo, Aigis, laporkan kondisinya."

"_Baik, aku mengerti. Aku baru kembali dari Tartarus dan mendapati 4 orang asing dengan seragam yang belum pernah ku kenal atau kuketahui. Mereka akan ku interograsi di dalam dormitory. Lalu mereka dapat menelusuri Dark Hour dengan mudah, jadi sepertinya mereka punya potensial_."

"Apa salah satunya berambut abu-abu?"

"_Ya._"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu melanjutkan intrograsi."

"Eh?"

"Gunakan kamar kami untuk tempat mereka menginap. Atur sesuai ini…"

Mitsuru pun mulai menerangkan pembagian kamar pada Aigis.


	10. Chapter 2 : The Exchange - (Part 3)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4 _by ATLUS with no doubt.

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossever, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

**Tatsumi Port Island, Dormitory, (Too) Early Morning…**

Setelah berbicara cukup panjang dengan Mitsuru soal pembagian kamar, Aigis menutup teleponnya. Ia mengambil komando selama Minato dan Mitsuru tidak ada. (mereka memang pasangan pemimpin yang ideal entah kenapa #plak!)

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya sang gadis berambut bob yang ternyata adalah Satonaka Chie.

"Hari ini kalian akan menginap disini. Lalu besok pagi kalian bisa pergi menggunakan kereta dari sini."

"Baik, baik…Jadi sekarang…kami ingin sekali tidur…tolong beru tahukan kamarnya…" protes Yosuke - si pria naïf berambut coklat - ringan dengan nada yang malas.

"Seta Souji-san, ruangan anda ada di lantai 2 paling pojok, di kamar Minato-san."

"Ah, baik…" jawab Souji yang disebut-sebut pria boyband ini.

"Hanamura Yosuke-san, ruangan ada ada disebelahnya, di kamar Junpei-san."

"Kalau tidak salah dia yang berkepala botak itu kan?"

"Shirogane Naoto-san, ruangan anda di lantai 3, di sebelah kiri, di kamar Mitsuru-san."

"Baik." Jawab Naoto - yang ternyata bukan pemuda transgender namun pemudi yang berganti kelamin *ditembak Naoto sampai mati* - singkat, padat jelas dan tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Lalu, Satonaka Chie-san…" Aigis menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Wajahnya agak berkeringat.

"Ada apa, Aigis-san?" Tanya Chie gugup karena merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Ruangan anda ada di lantai 2…di kamar…"Aigis menahan perkataannya lagi.

"Ai-Aigis-san? Sebenarnya kenapa sih? Gudang pun tidak apa-apa kok! (miris banget, gudang…)

"Di kamar…Akihiko-san…"

"Oh, ku kira sia—EH?! KOK…?!"

Dengan penuh ketetapan hati, Aigis menunduk dalam-dalam sambil meminta maaf pada Chie karena sudah tidak ada kamar tersisa lagi. Chie hanya bisa mangap-mangap ga-je kayak ikan koi kurang air.

"Jadi, saya tinggal dulu…kalau ada apa-apa saya ada di lantai 4." jawab Aigis singkat sambil pergi ke atas.

Tinggal mereka berempat di lobby, kebetulan saat itu dark hour telah selesai. Chie tampak melirik kearah jendela dormitory. Semua tampak normal. Naoto menunduk sambil memainkan kakinya, ia tampak resah. Yosuke berjalan bulak-balik mengitari yang lain. Sedangkan Souji sibuk mengecek telepon genggamnya. Ia mendesah pelan sambil menutup dan menaruh benda itu kembali ke saku celananya. Ia bergantian melihat Yosuke, Chie, dan Naoto. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf…ini salahku mengajak kalian…" kata Souji sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Seta, toh ini juga karena kami yang mau." Hibur Chie

"Yah, aku juga setuju." Tanggap Naoto.

"Sudahlah partner, lagipula ini bagus untuk meng-skip kelas lan?" kata Yosuke senang dengan mengancungkan jempol.

"Kita sudah kelas 3, Yosuke. Coba serius sedikit…"

"Ah! Sebegitu cepatkah kita harus masuk unversitas hah?! Aku malas ikut ujian masuk!"

"Yah, kau sih tinggal meneruskan pekerjaan Ayahmu kan?" sindir Chie pada Yosuke.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berpikir bahwa meneruskan kedudukan ayahku jauh lebih baik dari pada ke universitas!" keluh Yosuke dengan penuh kegeraman.

"Senpai, memangnya mau meneruskan ke universitas apa?"

"Todai…inginnya sih, tapi aku belum dapat persetujuan orang tuaku." Jawab Souji santai tanpa keraguan dengan nada standarnya yang datar itu.

"_Aku yakin masuk Oxford atau Harvard pun nggak masalah!_" geram Yosuke dan Chie dalam hati.

"Kalian kompak begitu ya? Sapai mikir juga sama…" kata Souji sambil tetap memandang layar handphone yang sedang di utak-atiknya tersebut. "Nanako makan malam tidak ya?"

"HAH?! Kau ngomong apa barusan, Souji?!" Tanya Chie.

"Tidak, lupakan." Jawabanya santai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita bisa sampai selarut ini. " Kata Naoto sambil melihat jamnya. "Sekarang pukul 00.13.."

Mereka terdiam di kursi masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar lagi. Chie tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia menahannya sejenak hingga suasana benar-benar hening. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri sambil mencoba mengatakan yang ingin dia katakan. Demikian pula dengan Yosuke. Ia pun tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia menunggu yang lain berbicara.

"Anu…!" kata Yosuke dan Chie bersamaan.

"Ah, kalian ngomong berbarengan lagi." Sahut Souji sambil terus mengutak-ngatik handphonenya.

"Kapan?!" seru mereka berbarengan lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Senpai, apa kalian lihat deretan peti mati itu?" Tanya Naoto yang hendak membunuh (?) suasana.

Yosuke dan Chie tampak lega tapi agak sedikit kecewa karena Naoto baru saja menanyakan yang ingin mereka katakan.

"Ya..aku heran dengan apa yang terjadi sepanjang perjalanan kita kemari. Banyak deretan peti mati berdiri dimana-mana." Tanggap Souji.

"Aku sampai tidak bisa bertanya. Tapi sepertinya anak berambut pirang itu sudah terbiasa. Dia bukan dari Jepang ya? Tapi bahasa Jepangnya bagus dan formal sekali." Lanjut Chie.

"Bahasanya baku dan cara berjalannya seperti Cyborg." Komentar Naoto.

Mendadak Souji menelepon seseorang.

"Halo Nanako? Maaf onii-chan menelepon jam segini."

Lalu mereka tampak bercakap-cakap, namun ada beberapa pernyataan Nanako yang membuat Souji termenung kaget. Setelah selesai, ia menutup telepon genggamnya dan memandangi mereka satu persatu.

"A-ada apa…Souji?" Tanya Yosuke gugup.

"Apa kalian pernah tahu soal surat pertukaran pelajar?" Tanya Souji serius.


	11. Chapter 2 : The Exchange - (Part 4)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Pesona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4 _by ATLUS with no doubt.

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossever, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks!

* * *

** Inaba, Amagiya Inn…**

"Wah, penginapan!" seru Junpei senang,

"Sudah lama tidak ke sini deh…" gumam Minako sambil melihat sekeliling. "Rasanya tidak banyak yang berubah. Oh iya, rambut Yukiko jadi tambah panjang sekali ya?"

Yukiko tertunduk bingung. Memangnya siapa dia sebenarnya? Pikir Yukiko dalam hati. Ia tampak gugup dan berkeringat.

"Yah, mungkin kau sudah lupa karena ini sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu." Sahut Minako kemudian. "Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Habis kau tidak punya ingatan di sini, tapi didataku."

Yukiko hanya bisa terbengong.

"Minako…" Protes Minato pelan dan halus.

"Ya, ya, maaf…" desah Minako pelan. Ia sedikit mencuri pandang kebelakang lalu kembali melihat kedepan sambil mendesah lagi.

"Ada apa, Minako?" Tanya Minato tiba-tiba,

"A-ah! Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Minako gelagapan.

Minato kembali melihat kedepan. Ia tahu kalau Minako 'yang ini' punya hubungan khusus dengan Akihiko di 'Areanya' ( Entah kenapa jadi ngomongin soal save-an game)

"Ah, silakan, ini kamar untuk pria. " kata Yukiko mempersilakan Minato, Junpei, dan Akihiko masuk ke kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Yukiko. "Kalau ada apa-apa kalian bisa menelepon ke lobi."

"Baik. Terima kasih." Jawab Minato singkat sambil berlalu bersama yang lain.

Lalu tinggal Yukiko, Minako, dan Mitsuru yang tersisa. Yukiko kembali menunjuk sebuah kamar yang terletak di paling pojok lorong tersebut.

"Ini ruangan kalian. Kalau ada apa-apa tinggal menelepon ke lobi atau pergi kesana. Aku hari ini shift malam jadi aku akan ada disana."

"Terima kasih tapi…kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Minako. "Kau tampak belum istirahat seharian ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sedang 'mengdisiplin' diriku." Jawab Yukiko miris sambil membayangkan wajah Souji yang waktu itu.

* Mengdisiplin?

Oh begitu, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu!

Maaf, kau tidak punya cukup expression untuk menjawab option diatas.

"Apa?! St-status baru?" seru Minako tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" jawab Yukiko takut-takut."

"Maaf…maksudku…oh..begitu, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

"Haha, terima kasih. Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Kata Yukiko sambil berlalu.

Tinggallah Minako dan Mitsuru di ruangan itu. Terdiam. Mitsuru tampak tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan apapun sedangkan Minako tampak hendak mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"A-anu, Ki-Kirijo-san…"

"Mitsuru tidak apa-apa.."

"Jadi Mitsuru-san dan Minato…"

"Ya?"

"Ti-tidak…" sanggah Minako. "_Gawat pembicaraan ini jadi kacau…Aku baru ingat ini bukan dataku jadi aku tidak punya cukup_ 'courage' _bahkan_ 'academic' _di sini!"_ Keluh Minako dalam hati.

_Ah, ini merepotkan_.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka dengan bantingan keras. Berdirilah Minato dengan yukata-nya di depan pintu. Ia memandang Minako dengan wajah datar ( baca : sok cool). Itu membuat Minako takut tanpa alasan.

"Minako…" tatap Minato horror. ( nggak ngerti kenapa…)

"Y-ya?" Tanya Minako dengan takut dan gemetaran.

"Ayo main tenis meja…"

Hening sejenak hingga garing kriuk-kriuk.

"Eh?"

SINGKAT CERITA, Minako mengikuti Minato ke tempat game center di dekat onsen tanpa babibu lagi. Ia hanya memandang punggung Minato dengan tatapan kosong. Minato menyadari hal itu, namun ia tetap berjalan lurus kedepan. Lalu tibalah mereka di tempat kenangan dimana Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, dan Kuma pernah main disini gara-gara alasan super ga-jes seperti dikatai 'pervert' oleh adik sendiri ( yah walaupun bukan adik kandung sih…). Minato tampak santai berdiri di posisi yang bersebrangan dengan Minako. Dan kali ini Minato tampak serius.

"Kalau aku menang…kau harus cerita padaku tentang apa yang membuatmu jadi aneh sepanjang tadi."

"Hah? Kalau aku yang menang?"

"Terserah kau mau minta apa. Tapi hanya boleh satu hal dan nggak diluar kemampuanku."

"Aku ingin minta semua armagedon yang kau punya." Jawab Minako straight dan polos.

Minato menghela nafas tidak rela. "Kalau begitu sih aku minta tambahan ¾ armagedonmu…"

"Yah, cukup seimbang. Kita deal.." kata Minako tersenyum ringan.

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil samil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meng-serve bola ditangannya. " Mulai!"

Terjadilah pertarunga nyang cukup sengit antara Minako dan Minato. Awalnya normal, namun lama-lama pertanrungan tersebut lebih mirip pertarungan melempar shuriken. Minako tampak menikmati pertarungan abnormal tersebut.

Dan ditengah pertandingan ala Arisato bersaudara itu, mereka nampak tidak sadar ada yang mengintip mereka sejak tadi.


	12. Chapter 2 : The Exchange - (Part 5)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Persona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4, Persona 4 The Golden _by **ATLUS** with no doubt.

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossever, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks

* * *

** Inaba, Amagiya Inn…**

Masih dipertarungan abnormal Minato VS. Minako yang kedudukannya terus berganti 51%:49%.

"Sudah mulai lelah, onii-chan?" kata Minako tersenyum.

"Jangan keras-keras, Minako…" jawab Minato santai.

"Kenapa? Memang begitu kan? Haha~ tapi maaf deh.." balas Minako sambil mengembalikan serangan Minato dengan serangan membelok.

"Terserah kau sajalah…" Minato pun menerima serangan itu dan mengambalikannya dengan serangan memutar. " Serve mu lemah sekali…"

Minako menyeringai lebar.

"Ingatlah, kak…"

"Hah?"

"Aku ini…"

"Eh?"

Mereka terus berbicara begitu tanpa berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Minako mengambil ancang-ancang dan hampir tidak diwapadai oleh Minato.

" ..aku masih anggota klub Tenis! (?)" seru Minako sambil melompat dan meng-serve balik bola pingpong tak berdosa itu dengan smash penghancur milik Minako yang menyebabkan sang bola gepeng dan mejanya retak.

Minato terdiam terbelalak atau lebih tepatnya kasihan pada bola pingpong yang sudah hampir menangis karena kesakitan itu (?). Sedangkan Minako tampak seperti Namihage yang terbakar api semangat yang tidak berguna.

_"Wanita memang mengerikan…"_ kata Minako dalam hati.

Dan sesuai perjanjian, Minato memberikan semua armagedonnya pada Minako. Dan pada akhirnya Minato gagal untuk meluncurkan tujuan utamanya. ( padahal dia yang ngajak main tapi dia yang kalah..)

"Karena kau memberikan semua armagedonmu maka aku akan cerita."

Ok, jadi Minato tidak jadi gagal.

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terduduk diam di kursi tamu yang tidak jauh dari game center tadi.

"Silakan." Mulai Minato pelan.

Minako pun ikut duduk di dekat situ. Setelah mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk, ia mencoba memulai ceritanya.

"Sebelum onii-chan datang ke velvet room tadi, aku datang lebih dulu." Minako mengawali. " Lalu Igor bilang sesuatu padaku…tentang ending cycle ini…"

"Jadi ini bukan soal Akihiko?"

"Bukan kok…" jawab Minako sambil menggeleng pelan. "Yah mungkin sedikit, tapi itu bukan masalahnya…"

"Lalu Igor bilang apa padamu?"

Minako menghela nafas panjang. Dia memandang jauh ke arah yang tak tenu dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Dia bilang…"

_Salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang mati sekali lagi. Ya, hanya salah satu._

Minato tidak berani berkomentar. Ia terdiam merenungi kata-kata Minako tadi. Mati satu lagi? Apa maksudnya? Pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal tersebut. Lalu ia memandang Minako yang tampak menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Yah…"

"Aku yang akan pergi." Kata Minako tiba-tiba. "AKu yang akan mengorbankan diriku sekali lagi." Katanya miris.

"Minako…"

"Toh aku – tempatku bukan disini. Aku kan tidak boleh ada disini."

Minato mengerti maksud Minako namun ia tidak ingin berpikir begitu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Minako, tapi aku tidak ingin berpikir begitu."

"Onii-chan tahu bagaimana pun caranya kita tidak bisa menghindar..kan?"

Minato mengangguk lemas.

"Lagipula kau kan punya Mi—"

Terdengarlah suara langkah kaki mendekat. Mereka menoleh kearah suara itu. Minako sudah takut setengah mati jika pembicaraan mereka ini sampai terdengar ke telinga orang lain. Suara kaki itu diiringi sebuah bayangan manusia yang datang mendekat. Semakin lama semakin jelas dan terbentuklah sosok Akihiko. Wajahnya nampak serius, tidak seperti biasanya yang santai dan kadang ngajak ribut (?).

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyanya sambil seenak dewek duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di situ. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar. Maklum sudah lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Minako cepat. "Sanada-san sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku hanya terbangun saja."

Hening sampai garing kerenyes-kerenyes.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamar sekarang." Kata Minato sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"A-aku juga!" seru Minako yang ingin sekali segera kabur dari situ.

"Tunggu dulu…" sergah Akihiko. "Kau…"

Akihiko melihat kearah Minako dengan tampang seram yang membuat Minako ketakutan setengah mati.

"Y-ya?"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu…"

"E-eh?"

Minato pun pamit kembali ke kamarnya. Lalu tinggalah Minako dan Akihiko berdua di ruang tamu itu sambil saling duduk berhadapan. Minako merasa seperti sedang diintrograsi oleh seorang polisi militer ganteng (?) yang tampak serius.

"Ja-jadi..sa-sanada-san…ka-kalau boleh tahu …ada apa, sebenarnya..ya?"

"Tenang singkat saja…" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan evoker dari kantungnya.

_Dia mau ngancem gue pake evoker?_ Kata Minako dalam hati sambil berjawdrop sangking nggak tahu harus ngetawain apa lagi.

"…."

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Minato?"


	13. Chapter 2 : The Exchange - (Part 6)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Persona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4, Persona 4 The Golden _by **ATLUS** with no doubt.

**Warning** : OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossever, Typo, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks

* * *

** Iwatodai, dormitory…**

"Hah? Bu-bukannya harusnya tanggal 6?" seru Chie.

"Itulah mengapa aku bilang ada yang aneh…" timpal Naoto. " Ternyata dugaanku benar."

"Argh! Aku tidak mengerti!" Seru Yosuke kesal. ( Gara-gara Yosuke bilang nggak ngerti terus dari tadi, entah kenapa Author ingin sekali menonjok Yosuke sampai babak belur sangking kesalnya.)

Sementar itu Souji tetap merenung dan diam hening tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa pula dia tiba-tiba jadi sok melankolis begitu.

"Hei Souji, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Yosuke kemudian.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu haru berbuat apa. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik kita tidur telebih dahulu saja. Pokoknya kita harus kembali ke Inaba besok pagi.

"Ta-tapi masa aku tidur dikamar cowok?!" Protes Chie lagi. "Ke-kenapa bukan Naoto yang tidur dikamar itu saja?"

"Lho? Kenapa aku?" tanay Naoto Innocent.

"Kan authornya bilang kamu transgender! Jadi nggak apa-apa dong kalau kau tidur di kamar cowok!"

"H-hah?! Siapa bilang aku transgender?! Aku perempuan tulen!"

"Nggak mungkin! Buktinya aja namamu itu! Mana ada cewek namanya macho gitu! Pasti kamu transgender kan?!"

Souji dan Yosuke yang sadar kalau pertengkaran yang tidak berguna ini akan berakhir tragis pun berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Partner, kau maju!" ucap Yosuke tegas dan cepat.

"E-eh?! Kenapa hanya aku?!"

"Kau kan leadernya!" seru Yosuke dramatis.

"I-iya juga sih.." jawab Souji sambil bersweatdrop ria.

"Cepat katakan sesuatu!"

Souji pun menarik nafas pelan.

"Chi-chie…" ucap Souji tergagap.

"APA?!" serunya karena kesal diganggu saat sedang adu mulut begini.

_ Kupikir sebenarnya tidak apa-apa…_

_ Bagaimana kalau kalian bertukar saja?_

_* Mau tidur dikamarku?_

Maaf kau tidak punya cukup charm untuk berkata seperti itu. _Charm_-mu harus _charismatic_ untuk menjawab pilihan tersebut. ( tapi btw kok Soujinya agak…)

"S-souji?" Tanya Yosuke.

"A-ah..tidak…ya, sudah, kupikir sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula hanya malam ini kan?" jawab Souji sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, leader…" jawab Chie sambil menguap. " Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah cukup lelah malam ini. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidur."

Mereka semua beranjak dari kursinya dan naik ke lantai dua. Ketika meraka tiba, tampak seorang anak kecil berambut coklat susu, seorang gadis berabuut hijau pendek, dan seekor anjing berbulu putih yang mempunyai mata berwarna merah dan tampak menegenakan 'sayap' sedang duduk di dekat situ. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ken, Fuuka, dan Koromaru?

"Kalian lama juga ya, diskusinya." Celetuk Ken sambil berdiri dari kursinya. " Ya ONII-CHAN semua, mari kutunjukkan kamar kalian.

_"Anak ini…"_ geram Chie dalam hati.

Souji memandang Ken dengan tatapan penasaran dan heran.

"Kau..tahu persona?"

Ken menyerengitkan alisnya. Didalam hatinya, ia merasa sedang direndahkan ( walaupun itu bukan maksud Souji sebenarnya…).

"Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa?" tanay Ken kesal. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa karena aku masih kecil?"

"Ti-tidak…bukan itu itu maksudku…aku hanya ingin bertanya saja…sungguh…" jawab Souji terbata karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Ken.

"Ken, jangan begitu!" Sahut Fuuka pelan pada Ken. "Dia kan memang tidak tahu apa-apa disini…"

"OH…baiklah. JADI bagaimana kalau kita kesebelah sini?" Tanya Ken lagi dengan beberapa penekanan suara yang disengaja.

"A-aku bagaimana?" Tanya Chie lagi yang masih bersikeras mencoba untuk tidak tidur di kamar Akihiko.

"Oh, katanya onee-chan tidur di kamar Sanada-san ya?" geram Ken sambil tersenyum jahat ala Lelouch ( nggak ngerti kenapa, tapi karena nggak kepikiran senyum lain, jadinya pake Lelouch deh).

"Ahahahahaha, be-begitulah~" jawab Chie garing.

"Kalau kupanggil ONII-CHAN boleh tidak?" ucap Ken sinis.

Urat kepala Chie berkerut sambil memandang Ken sinis. "_Like the hell I want…_"

"Satonaka-senpai, masa sampai bertengkar sama anak-anak?" celetuk Naoto mendadak yang sontak membuat tawa Ken meledak sejadi-jadinya.

"Naoto…" geram Chie. "Tolong baca situasinya dong!"

"Eh? Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Tanya Naoto.

Kalau Chie mau, sepertinya ia bisa meng-_Galactic Punt_ Naoto saat itu juga.

"Su-sudah-sudah…" lerai Fuuka. "Bagaimana kalau Shirogane-san ikut aku kelantai 3? Lagipula ini sudah sangat larut."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan…." Kata Naoto sambil mengikuti Fuuka keatas.

"Wanita itu rumit dan mengerikan ya?" ceetuk Yosuke akhirnya karena sedari tadi tidak sanggup dan tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"HMPH!" death glare Chie pada Yosuke.

"Baik. Lupakan saja." Kata Yosuke sambil mengangkat tangan.

Lalu adegan terus berlanjut ( sangking Author nggak punya ide lagi) samapi Souji tiba dikamar Minato. Ia tampak melihat-lihat ke segala sudut ruangan itu. Simpel, bahkan sepertinya lebih simpel dari kamarnya di Inaba yang penuh dengan rak dan lemari. Mungkin karena tidak banyak buku disitu atau tidak juga dengan kursi sofa dan meja kerja atau mungkin juga dengan rak yang berisi mecha yang bahkan tidak bisa dimainkannya…tapi seklias, kamar ini memang lebih luas dari kamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mata Souji tertuju pada meja Minato. Ada sesuatu yang cukup menarik perhatian Souji disitu. Ia pun berjalan mendekati meja itu dan meraih 2 benda yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Jadi ini ya…"

Ia melihat badge dan evoker bertuliskan **S.E.E.S.** itu dengan seksama. Awalnya ia pikir senjata bebentuk pistol tangan itu adalah senjata asli karena sekilas memang terlihat sangat mirip dengan pistol ( dan nggak ngerti kenapa ATLUS memilih bentuk yang berbahaya seperti pistol begitu). Tidak berapa lama kemudian sebuah kertas jatuh dari balik badge tersebut. Souji meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya sepintas.

"Jadi ini ya…'senjata pemanggil persona' itu…" tanggap Souji setelah melihat catatan kecil itu dan kembali membulak-balik evoker tersebut hingga rusak. *dihajar Souji*

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Minato terbuka sangat kencang ( padahal udah di selot sama Souji) dan munculah sosok Ryouji sedang berdiri disitu sambil berkacang-eh salah-berkacak pinggang memandang Souji dengan muka marah yang unyu-unyu.

_"Si-siapa…teman Kanji?"_ simpul Souji seenak dewek dalam hati sambil bersweatdrop.

Mendadak sebuah gempa menginterupsi mereka.


	14. Chapter 2 : The Exchange - (Part 7)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Persona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4, Persona 4 The Golden _by **ATLUS** with no doubt.

**Warning** : _OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossover, Typos_, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks

* * *

**Inaba, Amagiya Inn…**

"Eh?"

Minako menyerengit ngeri. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran cowok protein freak ini sampai ia harus bertanya hal 'menjurus' begitu.

"Ehehe…" Minako menaruh ketiga ujung jarinya di atas bibirnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang amat lebar layaknya orang mesum. *ditebas Minako*

"A-apa?" Tanya Akihiko yang gugup melihat Minako tampak tertawa jahat dengan semangat mengebu-gebu.

"Aku nggak nyangka Sanada ternyata…" ucap Minako sambil menahan diri.

"A-aku kenapa?" tanyanya semakin horror.

"Ternyata suka sama…"

"Ha-hah?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA~! KYAAAA~! TERNYATA AKI-SENPAI PUNYA KELAINAN KAYAK GITU~! *fangirling*" teriaknya histeris diiringi ke Fujoshi-annya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. "ONII-CHAN~! AKI-SENPAI SUKA SAMA-!"

Author pun datang untuk membungkam mulut ember Minako.

(**ll**) Pause

Minako : Apaan sih?!

Author : Ssstt~!~

Minako : Memangnya kenapa?!

Author : Kalo nanti kamu ngomong entar kebanyakan adegan Yaoinya!

Minako : Biarin! *ngeronta* Aku lama nggak baca fic yaoi nih~ *mewek*

Author : Kalo mau baca nanti aja di fic gue yang (mungkin) akan datang!

Minako : Ah! Lu mah cuma omdo doang! Mana buktinya! Tuh buku 2 fanfic lu dibuku kaga dilanjutin mulu!

Author : Gue lagi stuck ide neh! Bantuin napa? Udah sana ulang lagi scenenya!

(►) Play

Setelah sang author alay pergi, Minako hanya diam memandang Akihiko.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu…"gumam Akihiko pelan sambil bersemu merah. ( waduh, tanda-tanda sodarah…*dilempar ke sumur di rumah Souji (?) sama anti Yaoi*)

Minako menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Ia mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat, karena ia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Ia memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat namun sepertinya cewek berambut merah ini sudah terlalu suci untuk tega membohongi Akihiko. (*Author ngelempar semangka kemuka Minako dan dibalas semangka se-truk sama fansnya*)

"Oh, dia…kakakku." Jawab Minako singkat. "Kembar lebih tepatnya…"

"Eh? Bukannya nama margamu Erisa—?"

Minako merenung pelan sambil mengigit bibirnya pelan.

"Kumohon…jangan beritahu siapa pun. Aku **_tidak akan pernah_** mengijinkan Sanada-san hidup lagi kalau Sanada-san berani mengatakannya pada orang lain.."

Akihiko bergidik ngeri melihat ada aura hitam di sekeliling Minako.

"Ba-baik…" jawab Akihiko berjawdrop ria. "Tapi satu hal yang membuatku penasaran dari tadi. Kenapa kau bilang 'kalau Minato ada kau tidak boleh ada dan kalau kau ada maka Minato tidak ada'?"

Minako berfacepalm ria karena menyadari bahwa ia telah mengatakan hal terbodoh dalam hidupnya.

"Ngg…bagaimana ya?" gumamnya menghindar." Aku juga tidak mengerti tapi ini hanya kata-kata orangtuaku saja…kok…" jawab Minako miris. ( sangking nggak bisa melanggar 'kode etik tokoh utama' yang di bahas Minato sebelumnya.)

"Oh, begitu…"

_Sudah kuduga orang ini akan percaya begitu saja…habisnya Aki-senpai itu kan memang agak yah…lemot-lemot gitu deh~_ (*dibabuk fans akihiko*)

"Sanada-san masih ada pertanyaan?"

"Ti-tidak…awalnya aku hanya penasaran saja karena kau tahu nama kami begitu saja, jadi kupikir sepertinya Minato yang memberi tahumu."

"Ya…begitulah…kira-kira…"

Akihiko pun beranjak dari kursinya. Ia tampak lega entah kenapa ( tanda-tanda nomer 2 sodarah! *di lempar lagi ke bak mandi Koromaru (?)*) setelah bertanya begitu pada Minako.

"Oh, iya terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. Maaf aku tidak sopan sebelumnya. Aku Sanada Akihiko, senang berkenalan lagi." Kata Akihiko sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Minako.

Minako memandangi tangan itu sesaat salu menjabatnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Arisato Minako..salam kenal juga." Ucapnya pelan sambil melepas jabatan tangan Akihiko. "Aku percaya Sanada-san bisa jaga rahasiaku ini baik-baik. Tidak banyak yang bisa kuberitahu tapi aku mohon dengan sangat jangan beritahu siapa pun."

"Baiklah…oh iya.."

"Ada apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong panggil saja aku Akihiko. Melihatmu mirip Minato membuatku merasa aneh bila memanggilku dengan sebutan Sanada…" ( pertanyaan Author adalah, emang mirip gitu? dia liat dari mananya sih? Terus emang nyambung ya? #plok!)

Minako hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, Akihiko-san!"

Singkat cerita, mereka kembali kekamar masing-masing. Mitsuru nampak sudah tertidur lelap begitu pula dengan Minato dan Junpei. Akihiko memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan Yukata yang ada lalu kembali berjalan keluar. Sementara itu Minako 'nge-galau' di dekat jendela kamarnya.

Ia membuka jendela itu perlahan lalu memandang ke arah langit malam yang penuh bintang tersebut.

"Menu…"

Minako melihat menu screennya berubah menjadi warna oranye terang. Sambil memandang miris layar tersebut ia menutupnya perlahan sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. _The game is just begin_.

Minako pu nkeluar dari kamarnya lagi dan duduk di teras luar inn tersebut. Ia merasa takut untuk menjalani game ini. Banyak hal tak terduga yang akan menimpanya kedepan, maka dari itu ia merasa ingin.

Pulang.

Sambil memandang kolam ikan Koi di depannya, ia menerawang ke arah pantulan bulan penuh yang nampak sangat jelas. Riak-riak air dari pergerakan ikan KOI sedikit menghamburkan gambaran pulan purnama yang sedang bercahaya terang tersebut. Ia ingat Tartarus. Iwatodai. _S.E.E.S_.

Jujur dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia bingung, antara harus sedih atau bahagia. Ia tentu bahagia dapat bertemu dan berkumpul lagi dengan orang-orang yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya namun sekaligus sedih karena ia takut akan perasaan tidak enak yang menghantuinya sejak tadi.

Intinya Minako galau.

Krik-krik-krik-krik-kri—*jangkriknya di tebas author*

"Kau masih bangun juga?"

Suara itu lagi.

"…."

Suara Akihiko senpai lagi… ( bosen dengernya…*dihajar fans Akihiko*)

"Minako?"

"A-ah…Akihiko-san? A-ada apa?"

Bagus, hari ini galaulah sepuas hatimu, Minako!

"Tadi aku melihatmu duduk disitu jadi kuhampiri saja. Lagi pula aku belum ingin tidur." Jelas Akihiko, "aku juga ingin latihan, ya, untuk sekedar _warm up_."

_Dasar maniak tinju..._ geram Minako dalam hati.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini?"

o "Hanya ingin menghirup udara malam."

o "Aku juag tidak bisa tidur."

o "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

**•** "Aku sedang memikirkan dirimu.."

Sudah dibilang, kau tidak punya cukup _courage_ untuk menjawab seperti itu.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti…"

"Eh?"

"Ma-maksudku aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu…"

"Memang ada apa?"

Mereka larut dalam keheningan. Minako tidak berusaha menjawab apa pun gara-gara salah milih dari pilihan jawaban di atas.

Namun sebuah gempa yang cukup besar menyelematkan gadis bersurai merah tersebut.

**TBC**

**Thanks for review!**

* * *

**Ruang curhat pribadi author~** (yang nggak mau baca lewat aja, nggak penting juga kok, hanya ingin nulis aja~ wkwkwkw)

AKHIRNYA! Chapter 2 beres! Setelah sekian lama hiatus gara-gara karya tulis laknat yang sudah kena _deadline_ itu saya jadi tidak bisa berkutik di depan komputer kecuali berkutat dengan tumpukan tulisan penuh teori dan data-data responden yang aje gile, 5 hari NGGAK tidur!

Namanya juga kelas 3. Sibuk ini-itu, tugas bertebaran, ulangan berhamburan dan nilai-nilai 'terbakar' dimana-mana~. AH! Tiap hari bagaikan neraka! *di timpuk*

Chapter 2 part 7 ini sudah berhenti diketik 1 bulan lalu. Namun setelah liat kayaknya saya lagi senggang (walaupun besok mau pemantapan Geografi dan B.I, LOL) jadi saya meneruskan fic yang sudah berdebu ini ( keliatan nggak niatnya xD).

Sebenernya fic ini stuck ide di chapter 5 karena konsentrasi saya yang sudah terpecah berkeping-keping entah di mana aja. Kalau ada yang mau bantu, ngasih ide, saran, hibah (?) saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan Fic nan ga-je dan berbelat belit kayak bahasa Namec ini.

Jujur udah banyak ide yang terlintas di otak hanya author males nulisnya di buku keramat author dan beberapa ide tersebut adalah ide untuk beberapa chapter kedepan (kebiasaan memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu kedepan sampe lupa harus nulis apa sekarang, xD).

Sepertinya juga author akan hiatus (lagi) beberapa bulan ini untuk konsentrasi UN, US, UMPTN, dan U-, U- lainnya~. Tapi kalo sempet (curi-curi waktu), saya akan update chapter baru atau mungkin story baru (di fandom lain) tergantung sikon. =w=)b

Kalau diterusin, maka fic ini akan penuh dengan curhatan saya, jadi saya sudahi dulu sampai sini.

Tetap dukung fic ini ya! Biar bisa terus menghibur pembaca setia sekalian!

Salam _everyday young life_,

**prince of ju**-eh-**ajibana aiko**

* * *

Minna! Terima kasih untuk supportnya! Terutama yang udah sempat mereview cerita ini dengan susah payah *lebay* hehehe. Yang udah nambah grafik pembaca juga makasih banyak! Akan ku ingat jasa kalian! (QwQd)

Special Thanks to :

- **Sp-Cs** : yang selalu setia mereview setiap chapter~! *recommended storynya dari saya : s/7869257/1/Persona-3-Petualangan-Sang-Kakak sama s/8710118/1/Tong-Fang-Persona-Series*

- **panthera master** : iza-kun, leader yang nggak cocok jadi leader.. (*ditabok sama authornya*) *recommended storynya dari saya : s/7404758/1/Memories-of-Silver sama s/8692563/1/The-Warrior-of-Inaba*

- **theo yanggakjelas**

**- Njoko 21 (guest)**

Demikianlah chapter 2 berakhir dan silakan menikmati chapter 3~ HATUR NUHUN dan makasih buat review-reviewnya~!


	15. Chapter 3 : The Earthquake - (Part 1)

**Persona 3x4 - The 2nd Chance of The Truth**

_Ongoing Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : _Persona 3_, _Persona 3 FES_, _Persona 3 Portable_, _Persona 4, Persona 4 The Golden _by **ATLUS** with no doubt.

**Warning** : _OC, OOC, Death Character, Crossover, Typos_, ke-Ga-Je-an.

Review anda sangat berarti bagi pengembangan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Setiap review anda adalah berharga, jadi akan saya hargai setiap review yang telah anda sempatkan tulis pada Fic ini.

Seperti kata Reborn, "Please watch(read) with your dying will!"

Thanks

* * *

** Iwatodai, Dormitory…**

"Ada apa ini?!" seru Chie dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu dikamar Minato yang sedang di tempati Souji...

Ke-kenapa setelah dia datang tiba-tiba gempa? Tanya Souji dalam hati.

"Gempa apa ini?" Kata Ryouji kemudia dengan wajah agak panik. "Jangan-jangan-!"

Semua orang tampak keluar dari ruangannya. Mereka melihat kesegala ara. Mereka berlarian ke arah tangga hendak turun ke bawah namun tiba-tiba Aigis menghentikan mereka.

"Tenang, jangan panik." Kata Aigis sambil turun dari atas. "Semua keruang komando sekarang."

Tidak seorang pun berkomentar lagi, merka pun pergi ke ruang komando di lantai 4. Ikutsuki pun tampak ada di situ. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan.

"Kudengar kita kedatangan murid pertukaran pelajar—eh? " mulainya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kudengar kalian juga punya potensial ya? Tapi yang paling penting, kalian ingin tahu sebenarnya ini ada apa kan?"

Semua tampak serius mendengarkan. Benar-benar tak ada yang berkutik sedikit pun.

"Gempa ini berasal dari Stasiun Port Island. Seperti yang kalian-semua orang-tahu, tentu sebuah gempa sebesar ini akan menimbulkan kerusakan bukan?" lanjutnya " Tapi gempa kali ini cukup—aneh... "

"Dari semua data yang dikumpulkan selama beberapa menit terakhir ini, tidak ada satupun kerusakan yang terjadi di pulai Iwatodai. Sekarang kami sedang menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di Port Island." jelas Aigis.

"Yah, begitulah kira-kira yang terjadi. Ada pertanyaan?" Ikutsuki mengakhiri sesi ini.

"Apa...ini ada hubungannya dengan shadow?" tanya Yukari ragu.

"Kupikir tidak mungkin, Yukari-san. Ini bukan Dark Hour..." jawab Kne sekenanya.

Lalu semua kembali berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian dari Inaba ya?" tanya Ikutsuki tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Ya, kira-kira begitu." jawab Yosuke spontan.

"Kupikir banyak yang ingin kalian tanyakan. Tapi sebelum kalian bertanya, satu pertanyaan terakhir..."

Ikutsuki memandang Ryouji lalu diikuti yang lain.

Yang dipandangi hanya memberi wajah penuh tanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini...?"

Lalu hening. Ryouji pun memecah keheningan dengan tertawa pelan namun terdengar miris.

"Ceritanya panjang..."kata Ryouji pelan, "kalian mau dengar?"

Semua menggangguk pelan.

"Baiklah...taoi sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri pada kalian." Ryouji pun memulai sambil melirik kearah Souji dkk. "Aku Mochizuki Ryouji. Dulu aku semacam shadow—kalau boleh di bilang. Avatar Nyx. Boss besar Tartarus—dulu."

"Ma-maksudnya tower besar dimana kami tiba tadi?" tanay Chie.

"Kira-kira begitu. Tapi itu dulu. Lagipula harusnya aku sudah mati."

"Lalu kau bangkit kembali?" tanya Yosuke ngeri.

"Aku mulai ceritanya dari sini."

_ Ceritanya flashback lagi...(Ryouji POV)_

Setelah jadi Shinigami aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Yang kuingat aku berganti jadi sebutir telur lalu dikalahkan oleh Minato. Semua gelap. Suram. Tak bersuara. Kelam dan menyeramkan. Padahal secara teknis, aku seharusnya tidak takut. Toh akulah 'Kegelapan' itu. Namun yang paling aku sadari adalah kenapa aku merasa sakit. Bukan sakit mati—sakit jasmani—maksudku aku tidak merasakan kehampaan itu ada di dalamku. Itu membuat aku yakin bahwa aku belum mati. Aku hidup tapi entah ada di mana. Lalu yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah ada bagian yang hilang dari diriku. Ya, Nyx. Avatar Nyx lebih tepatnya. Tapi tak berapa lama ada sesuatu yang menggantikan bagian avatar Nyx itu. Sesuatu yang mirip namun lebih hangat. Rasanya seperti dipeluk ibu (?). Setelah menyadari hal itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pintu berwarna biru muncul begitu saja di hadapanku. Lalu dibalik pintu itu ada seorang kakek tua yang membukakan pintu. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang pria lain yang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. Tidak lama setelah aku masuk, duduklah si pria tua berhidung panjang itu di sebelah pria yang duduk di kursi besar. Pria itu diam sambil mengulurkan sesuatu ke arahku. Tumpukan kartu tarot. Kemudian ia menyuruhku untuk memilih dari salah kartu yang ada di tumpukan itu. Ku ambil asal saja dan ketika kulihat tampak sebuah kartu aneh yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kartu dengan gambar sebuah bulatan bercahaya diatasnya lalu 2 siluet manusia di bawahnya. Sambil mengeluarkan senyum misterius, pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh

_"Kuberi kau kesempatan sekali lagi agar dapat berbuat baik."_

Lalu pandanganku kembali gelap dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tergeletak di depan stasiun Port Island.

_Flashback selesai..._

"Begitulah..." Ryouji mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Pantas Minato bisa bertemu denganmu di Stasiun Port Island." Yukari menimpali.

Ryouji hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi pertanyaan Yukari.

"Tapi lebih dari itu, sepertinya Aigis punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan." Ryouji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aigis yang sedang memperhatikan layar monitor di ruang komando.

"Ya, data Port Island baru saja tiba."

"Apa yang kau dapat, Aigis?" tanya Ikutsuki.

Aigis mengerutkan alis. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung akan hasil yang baru saja tiba—atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya.

"Rel menuju luar Iwatodai dan Port Island hancur ke laut. Hingga rangka bawahnya. Tidak ada yang tersisa."

* * *

HAI MINNA! AITAKATTA! QwQ /siapakamu/

Osashiburi desu ne? Akhirnya setelah sekian bulan hiatus saya bisa update juga~ *lempar konfenti*

UN berlalu tapi masih harus belajar buat persiapan USM *yaoming*

Btw, maaf kalau ceritanya akan berlalu agak aneh karena saya buat chapter ini waktu saya baru kelas 3 jadi agak kacau (?)

Yah sudahlah, so, mind to read and review it? *winks*

* * *

PS : NEED IDEA FOR CHAPTER 6! QAQ (?)


End file.
